The Changing
by H.M.Wolf
Summary: Takes place 3 years after The Reckoning. The drama and danger isn't nearly as over as they thought it was. What will happen to Derek and Chloe? What about Rae? Will our favorite supernaturals ever be truly safe? R&R     NOW COMPLETED!
1. 1 Tori

**This takes place about three years after The Reckoning. This is pretty much a follow up to The Reckoning. I might not continue after this chapter if I don't get enough feed-back, or if I don't have time. Idk. **

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

My cell buzzed. I rolled over in my bed, groggy. It buzzed again. I sighed, and sleepily searched for the phone of my nightstand. My hand closed in around a small, oval object. I grabbed it, clicked a button to turn on the screen, and peered at it.

"_One new text message" _It read. I clicked another button to open the message. I studied the screen for it's sender. Tori. I rubbed my eyes, then read it.

Chloe, You'll never guess who I'm sitting with right now! You guys have to get over here, my place, ASAP!

I frowned, and looked at the digital clock, the red digits reading 5:45 A.M. I sat up, and ran my hand through my hair. I felt Derek shift next to me. Crap. I didn't mean to wake him.

"Who was that?" He grumbled, turning around to face me, still laying down. I sighed. "Tori. She sent me this." I handed my phone over to him. He blinked, then focused on the screen. "Do you think its serious?" I asked. He was still staring at the screen when he answered me. "Don't think so. But then again, when does Tori wake up around six?" He rose his eyebrows. I bit my lower lip. "I'll text her back. Just…to make sure." He gave me the phone back, and I started writing her, asking if it was important, asking if there was any danger. Even though it had been about three years since any real danger, we always had to be ready. Derek sat up, and scooted next to me, putting his arm around my waist. About five seconds later, the phone buzzed again. I opened the message.

No, no its good! But You've got to get over here now! Right now!

When I finished reading it, I glanced at Derek, his soft dark hair still hanging in his eyes. Other than that, he looked very different from what he did when I first met him.

After we got his changes under control, his acne cleared up. The puberty smack down had come to a halt. And I knew he was glad.

He looked at me with his shocking green eyes, his look questioning. I sighed, again. "Well," he said. "Guess we better get dressed."

* * *

**Sorry first chapter's short. Promise the next one will be a lot longer!**


	2. 2 Visitor

**Alrighty, here's Chapter Two! Thanks for the comments. This is my first fanfic, so it might not be the best, but I couldn't get Derek And Chloe out of my mind so I had to come up with more. Enough of my talk..**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

While Derek brushed his teeth, I got dressed, putting on a pair of worn out skinny jeans and a nice, warm, plain red sweatshirt. As I was slipping on my socks, Derek walked back into our room.

Yes, that's right. Our room. About a year into staying with Mr. Bae, Aunt Lauren, Simon, and Tori, Derek decided it was safe enough for us to get our own place, which was a nice apartment in Pennsylvania. About everyone objected to the idea, except, surprisingly Tori. We made a deal with the rest of them. If we promised to visit and stay close, we could have our own place, and the privacy we needed.

Derek sat on the soft, plain bed next to me. He handed me my sneakers, then tugged on his shoes. I murmured a "Thanks."

"So, what exactly is this?" he asked. I could imagine his face shaped in frustration. Derek like to know everything, and when he didn't he got annoyed. "I have no idea. All I know is apparently, it's important." I finished tying my shoelaces, and stood, almost slamming into Derek's chest. He looked down at me, then wrapped his arm around my waist. My stomached fluttered, heart hammering. His finger tips brushed my face. I stood on my tiptoes, and our lips touched.

There was that buzz again, The sudden slam of energy that came when we kissed. It was hard to describe. You think I'd be used to that by now, but that feeling is something you never get used to.

We parted, and I could see a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked, breathlessly. He shook his head. "Nothing." But I could see the humor in his eyes. I narrowed mine. He laughed, and with a kiss to my forehead, he walked out of the room to the front door.

After I grabbed my purse - an item which Tori insisted I have - Derek called out from the front door, "Ready?"

I turned off the lights in our room, walked out, then muttered, "We're never ready for anything Tori invites us to." Derek laughed again, then held the door open for me and we walked out.

* * * *

We pulled up to Tori's place, well, really Mr. Bae's place. Tori decided to stay with Simon and Mr. Bae after we left. What was odd was she _still_ didn't know about Mr. Bae being her father, or about Simon being her half-brother. So why would she want to go with Simon? She said she was over him back at the supposed "Safe House", but I wasn't sure. I hoped she was. I could only imagine how awkward that would be.

I opened the car door, and hopped out, then slammed it shut. Derek was by my side in an instant. He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it as we started walking up the familiar drive way.

"I'm scared." I whispered. Not just because it was six in the morning and we were two supernatural teens who could be being sent into a trap, but also because with Tori, you never know what to expect. Derek bent down to my ear. "Me too."

We reached the door. I took a deep breath, and was about to ring the doorbell right when the door flew open quickly. I flinched back. Tori poked her head out, a smile taking up about half of her face. Her dark hair was twisted and mangled, like she hadn't bothered to clean up. I suddenly felt like a fool for taking so long doing my hair. "Come in!" She whispered excitedly , opening the door wider, allowing us to enter. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me in. Derek followed.

Tori shut the door behind her. I glanced around the room, then at Derek. He sniffed the air, then stiffened. I suddenly became worried. He looked down at me, and gave a reassuring smile. I tried my best to smile back. Tori held the small of my back, and hurried me along, leading me down the long hallway and leaving Derek to follow behind.

"I know you think I'm crazy-" We turned a corner into another hallway. "-but when you see who I'm talking about, you'll thank me." She said, with a twinge of humor in her voice. My face crumpled in confusion. We came to a stop a wooden door, ajar. Tori went ahead of me. I could feel Derek's hands on my shoulders, telling me to relax. But so many thoughts ran through my head.

_What if this is all a scam? _No, Tori wouldn't do that to us. Or…would she? I shook my head, clearing that thought from mind. She would never. I needed to stop being so paranoid. But there was a part of my insides, nipping at me, telling me something bad would come of this. Tori gave me a wicked look, and opened the door.

For a minute, Derek and I stood there, in complete silence, just staring at the figure in the room with disbelief. I thought my knees would give out. Finally, my senses snapped back, and I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"Rae." I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? What will happen with Rae? Where has she been this whole time? And...What if Chloe's gut feeling was right?**

**R&R!**


	3. 3 Doughnuts

**Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. Tell your friends, and spread the word to other Darkest Powers lovers! Anyhow, I give you chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I let the tears roll down my cheeks. Rae was here. In this room. She was with us again.

Rae hugged me back. "I missed you guys." She said, her voice low and breaking on the last word. When we pulled away, I saw she was crying too. Rae laughed at herself, and wiped a tear away.

Derek stood still in the door way, unmoving.

"Where have you been?" I asked, the words coming out fast. We hadn't seen Rae in what seemed like forever. We searched for her as throughly as we could without getting the police involved. We all concluded she was dead.

"I-" a sniff "I've been with my mom. She found me, Chloe." She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile myself. I took a deep shuddering sigh, and took her in.

Her dark skin looked soft, delicate. Her hair was still has I remember it, curly, a bautiful dark brown color. Her eyes glistened, giving them a strange, golden copper color. I thought I made out dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in weeks.

For a second we just stood there, smiling at each other. Rae looked down, then up at me again like she was nervous.

"Chloe?" she asked. "I…I'm sorry. You were right. About the group. About Liz. I should've listened." She apologized. Normally, I'd be reluctant to forgive someone who didn't believe me, someone who made me feel on my own. But I didn't want to be mad. Rae was here. And at the moment that's all that mattered.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter." I shrugged it off, still smiling. She nodded, and the happiness returned to her eyes. Tori was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Told you so." She sang gleefully. I laughed .Then I turned, looking for Derek. He still stood in the doorway, expression unreadable, just staring off into space. Simon appeared behind him.

"Uh, bro, can yah move?" He asked, tapping Derek's shoulder. Derek didn't move. Didn't say a word. "Hello?" He tapped him harder. No response. "Derek?" I asked worriedly. I started slowly walking toward him. Suddenly, he flinched and I jumped a step back.

"Derek? Are you okay?" I asked, slowly staring at him. He shook his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just.." he shot a glance at Tori "Thinking. Sorry." he scratched the back of his neck, and glanced at me.

_What happened?_ I mouthed to him. He gave me a look that I interrupted as _I'll tell you later._

Derek stepped inside the room, stood next to me and held my hand. Simon followed, and sat down on the small couch that occupied most of the small, boring room.

Rae's eyes flashed from Derek's face, to his hand wrapped around mine. She quickly looked back to me, her eyes questioning. I opened my mouth to answer, then shut it. "Long story." was all I said. Rae nodded.

"Well," a voice -Mr. Bae - said from the hallway. "Who wants doughnuts?"

* * * *

We all sat around the long, oval wooden table as we ate, updating Rae on everything that had happened since we last saw her. Ever few words, she'd ask a question, or widen her eyes in surprise. When we finished, she started her story.

"I was in my room, doing nothing. I was pretty mad about the whole Liz thing, and I just wanted to cool off. You know, deep down I knew you were right. But I just-" she bit her lip. "didn't want to believe it. Anyway, so Dr. Davidoff comes in with my mom. So of course I freak out and we cry, then Davidoff says I'm free to go. I got packed up, and we left the hospital." She eyed a glazed doughnut, and picked it up. "When we got in my Mom's car, we took off. I mean we_ sped_ down the highway. She asked me what they did to me, and she told me to never go back there for any reason. I didn't understand." The whole house seemed to grow silent. "Then she told me about the failed experiments. And about the other kids…" her eyes seemed distant. "Like you did." She looked up at me, the ghost of a smile on her face. She cleared her throat. Everyone seemed to be trying to catch every last syllable of what she was saying. "And like you, I didn't believe her. But then-"

A shrill scream filled the house at the moment. It took me a moment to realize it had come from Tori. Derek and Simon stood, preparing to fight. I quickly glanced around the room, looking for the Edison Group, or for any zombies crawling though the kitchen. But I saw nothing. My eyes flashed back to Tori right as she collapsed onto the floor, shaking. I flew out of my chair to the floor. Everyone crowded around her.

"Tori!" I screamed. She kept shaking and twitching. "_Tori!" _I heard Rae yell behind me. Derek dropped onto his knees next to Tori.

"Back up." he growled, glancing back at Simon and Mr. Bae. Rae ran around the circle next to Simon, whispering something I couldn't hear.

"Chloe, back up." Derek said softly, eyes on Tori.

Would it be wrong if I said I felt a pang of jealousy?

Reluctantly, I backed up a bit, still on the ground. Tori stopped twitching, and Derek put a hand to her forehead. He whispered something under his breath that I couldn't make out. He looked up to me. "We need to get her to a bed." A glance up to Simon. "Fast."

Carefully, Derek slid his arms under Tori's limp body. Slowly, he stood, carrying her bridal style. Her face was blank. And that scared me the most.

* * *

**Sorry I had to finish this chapter up fast, I wanted to leave you guys with something since I wouldn't be able to update.**

**Well? What do you think is wrong with Tori? And why was Derek acting so weird? R&R**


	4. 4 Secrets

**Thnx for the reviews and comments-and guesses about Tori ****J. Heres chapt. 4!**

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

Derek hurried out of the kitchen, toward the hallway, Tori in his arms. I followed right behind him, and Simon and Mr. Bae weren't too far behind.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, worried. He didn't answer. But I knew he knew. He rushed down the hallway, leaving me a few paces behind. "_Derek." _I whined. He turned his head back, to look at me. "I-I can't tell you." He mumbled, and kicked open Tori's door with his foot. It slammed open, and he walked in. When he reached her purple-sheeted bed, he gently laid her down upon it. Then he turned back to face me as Mr. Bae hurried to Tori's side and checked her over. After a few seconds of silence, Mr. Bae let out a long sigh of relief.

"I don't think she's hurt…I mean I cant _see _any damage…Derek?" He asked, implying that if he sensed anything-which I knew he had-he needed to tell us. He slowly turned back to face his Dad. Simon and Rae stood, one on each side of me. Simon's eyes studied Tori. He looked genuienly concerened. Rae looked worried, too. Her lips trembling.

Derek must've given his Dad a look, because Mr. Bae's facial expression turned to surprise. "Oh." Mr. Bae muttered. Then he turned to all of us. "I know you guys are worried about Tori, but…can you wait in the kitchen for a while? Just till she wakes up."

"Which should be soon." Derek said, looking back to me. Simon also glanced at me, and by the look on his face he was just as confused as I was. I couldn't read Rae's expression. "Yeah. Sure." Simon mumbeled, and motioned me to follow him to the door. But before I was out of the room, I managed to shoot Derek a suspicous glare.

Rae followed behind us silently.

Simon shut the door behind us. "What the hell." he said under his breath. He looked up to me. "I have no idea." I whispered. Rae just stood, arms crossed. "And when did Derek become so…_un derek?_ I mean, I thought he hated Tori? Then again… since when did he become lover-boy?" She was almost inaudiable on the last sentnce. I glowered at her. "Sorry. I just…don't see it." She shrugged. I narrowed my eyes"Hey. He's sweet and kind, and there for me when I need him. He helps me, and I _love_ him." I bit back. Rae cringed when I said "there for me." It took my a minute to figure out why. _He's there for me when you betrayed us._ I cringed too. Simon sighed. "I don't think this is the best place to discuss this." He whispered hastily. We both nodded, and headed off back to the living room.

* * * *

We all sat on the couch, uncomfertable. For a few seconds, we didn't know what to talk about. I was too angry to really strike up a conversation. Angry at Rae, a little, yeah. At Derek? Yes. I was a little jealous of his new taking to Tori-but what bugged me the most was that he couldn't tell me what was wrong with her. When I told him _everything,_ he couldn't just tell me what Tori had? Why? I didn't make sense.

We were all just silent for the longest time. Then Rae piped up with, "Sorry bout before. So…How did you to get together?" I decided I didn't want to fight anymore; I didn't have the energy.

So I told her.

Every so often she would widen her eyes in disbelief, or I'd see a hint of disgust in her face. When I finished, she blinked. "Wow…you _live_ with him?" She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah." I replied. She looked down for a moment. "Is he a good kisser?Or-"

"OK! Who wants a drink?" Simon jumped up off the couch, interupting her. I bit back a laugh. "Coke, please." I said. "Same here." Rae waved him off, and Simon rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Rae lowered her voice. "So…what do you think happened with Tori?" She glanced around. I thought about that, hard. It could easily be explained. A medical condition. Or maybe something the Edison Group modified. But it was something more than that. I had that gut feeling deep down. Something happened.

Simon came back in with our drinks. He gave them to us, we thanked him, then he sat down in between us. Everything was quiet again.

"You know," Simon started, looking off into space. "Something weird is going on between my Dad and Tori. Some times the way he looks at her…" he shook his head.

"Woah, woah." Rae looked at him, wide eyed. He laughed. "No, not like that. Ew. No. It just seems like…I don't know. There's something in his eyes. Like when he looks at me, or Derek." He stopped. Then looked up to me and smiled. "Weird, huh? Maybe I'm reading too much into it." At that moment I wanted to tell him so badly. But… I couldn't. Mr. Bae wanted too. After all, these were his kids. I sighed. "It's not…crazy. I've seen it too. You…you should ask him about it." I suggested. Rae nodded, excitedily. Simon laughed at her egarness.

We heard a door open, and stiffened. We heard footsteps. Too light to be Derek's. Mr Bae popped his head around the corner. "She's awake. Derek and her are talking." He ran his hand through his hair. Another wave of anger struck me. My face must've given something away, because Mr. Bae said "I'll tell him you'll be waiting." and he walked back down the hall. "Derek's screwed." Simon laughed.

* * * *

About an hour later, Derek finally came out of the room, and told me we should get going. Rae and I exchanged numbers, and planned to meet up some time next week.

In the car, at first, there was nothing but silence. Then finnally I worked up the nerve. "You never told me what's up with her." I said quietly. Derek sighed, and looked over to me. "I really wish I could, Chloe, but-" "But what, Derek? I'm not stupid." I interupted. "I didn't say that. I-" he shook his head. We were silent again. He turned into the parking lot, and found a spot nice and close to the door. We got out, and walked to the front door, without a word.

* * * *

I pulled the covers over me, and buried my face in my pillow. It was 8:42 P.M. Pretty early to go to bed, but there was nothing else to do. I heard Derek's footsteps and my heart stuttered. "Chloe?" He whispered roughly. I sat up. "What?" I asked, still a little ticked. _It really is a stupid thing to be mad over, _my inner voice urged me. Derek came closer, then sat on the bed, making it squeak. He frowned at the noise. He took a deep breath. "You won't tell anyone, right?" He said it low, like someone could be in the next room. I nodded, feeling like a twelve year old. He sighed again. "Alright." He looked away, and scratched his neck.

"Tori's pregnate."

* * *

**Alright, I know im going to get some comments about how I should've streched this out, made Chloe figure it out, but I swear there are a lot more twists. **

**How long has Tori been Pregnate? Did she know? And who's the father? And is it me or is Rae acting a little strange…**

**R&R**


	5. 5 Answers and Questions

**Lol thanks for the comments, guesses and support :)**** Didn't think I would continue this story. **

**Discalimer: I own pot, and nothing else.**

* * *

I couldn't move. I just stared at him. I was frozen by shock. I couldn't talk either, though I had so many questions…

Derek put his hand on my leg, his face clouded with concern. "Chloe?" He asked, staring at me. I tried to find words. It took them a minute to come out.

"H-h-how…" I swallowed.. "How d-do you k-k-know?" I stuttered quietly. If he didn't have super hearing, he never would've heard. He looked down. "I heard the heartbeats." He said it lowly.

"Oh my God…" I breathed. This couldn't be happening. Tori couldn't be pregnant. She _couldn't. _She wasn't like that. There were never any boys around…except…

"W-who's the father?" I said it slowly, trying not to stutter. My pulse was racing and my head was filled with thoughts, possibilities, things that could've happened…

Derek's mask of worry disappeared. "I don't know. I thought it might be…" He trailed off. "Not Simon." I begged. He continued to stare at me. "No, not Simon." he said slowly. I sighed in relief. "T-then…?" I questioned. Derek shrugged, not breaking his gaze from mine. "I have no idea." he grumbled. Suddenly, the feeling came washing back in, removing the icy shock that took over. I sighed again, amazed. "Oh my God. Then why didn't she t-tell me?" I tried to force the stutter out of my words. It had gotten better, over the years, but when something happened, it popped back up, an unwanted companion.

Derek's eyes softened. "She didn't know. I tried to tell her, convince her back in her room, while you guys were out in the living room…" He shook his head. "She wouldn't listen. Kept yelling at me that she wasn't a slut, and that if I didn't get out of her room she'd kick my ass." He rolled his eyes. "But she did. I saw it in her face when we were arguing. She was scared." He softened his voice. "And she _does_ know who the father is. She just won't tell me. Well, first she'd have to accept the concept she's pregnant…" He looked over to the clock, and back at me. I could practically feel his green eyes burning into mine. My heart slammed against my ribs. _This is no time for that!_ My inner voice screamed.

I looked down. "Simon's going to be an uncle…" I looked up to Derek, who seemed suspiciously closer. "And he won't even know it." I said, sadness filling my voice. Derek cleared his throat. "I talked to Dad about it. He says…He says he'll tell her when she's ready. 'Cause right now… she's got enough to think about." He almost whispered the last part. I shook my head sadly. Poor Tori. Seeing her mom die, even if she was a horrible bitch, had taken a toll on her. Her real dad and half-brother are living with her, and she doesn't even know she has a brother. And now, she has a baby….

I thought hard for a minute. Something Derek said haunted me. My pulse ran faster.

"Derek?" I asked. I ran a hand through my baby-fine hair. "Um, when you said heartbeats.." But I saw the answer in his eyes. His breathing cut short. I sucked in a long breath. "How many?" I asked.

"Three."

* * * *

I didn't sleep well that night. Derek's reassurances helped somewhat, but I couldn't help my mind from wondering off, thinking of what might happen if Tori doesn't believe Derek. Thinking about what could happen to the babies if she didn't know…

I bolted up in bed, breathing hard. I glanced at the clock which read 2:01 A.M. I couldn't sleep when all that ran through my mind were these questions. They raced across, each one playing out their own scenario, giving me a glimpse into the possible future.

I looked around me. Derek was sound asleep, turned away from me. Very carefully, I reached for my phone. I grabbed it, and taped the button to activate the screen. _You have 2 new messages_ it read. I carefully tapped again. The first one was from Rae.

Hey. It was good seeing you. Can't wait till next week. Luv yah! --XxRaExX

The second one was from Tori. I quickly clicked on it.

Chloe, I'm sorry about what happened my place. I kno I sucked the fun outta everything. Plz, I want to make it up 2 u. Shopping. U and Rae, tomorrow at 3. Pllzzz.

I looked at when she sent it. Last night, around ten. _She needs you right now. She's probably sad and confused-you're her friend Chloe. What if you were in that situation?_ I cringed. _Rae will be there, too. _I urged myself. I went to options on my phone, scrolled down to "Reply" and typed a quick message:

Where do u want to meet?

And hit send.

* * *

**Sorry bout this short chapter, I typed it up in between homework. R&R!**


	6. 6 Shopping

**I can't thank you guys enough! One night I have 26 comments, and when I get back from school I have 33. Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else… (well, maybe three new characters later ;) )**

* * *

I shrugged on my jacket, pulling my arms through the long sleeves. It was about three, and Tori said she'd come pick me up with Rae. My stomach kept doing backflips. I didn't know how this was going to go…how I was going to pretend I knew nothing. I just had to remind myself not to look at her stomach.

Once I had my blue hoodie on, I zipped it up. Derek came into the living room, where I was, and plopped down on the red love seat, a bag of Doritos in his hands. He eyed me, shoving a chip in his mouth. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked self consciously. He shrugged, smiling, and ate another Doritos. "So where exactly are you guys going?" he asked, still staring at me. I pulled my hair back, and squeezed it through a pony-tail holder. "I don't know." I said it with a twinge of worry in my voice. I pulled the holder tighter. "Well," he started, getting up and leaving the bag of Doritos in his place. He walked into the small kitchen, and opened the white fridge. "That's a got disaster written all over it." He mocked me. He pulled out a can of Pepsi, cracked it open, then shut the fridge with a soft kick. He walked back over to me, pop in hand.

"I'll be fine, Derek." I rolled my eyes, and he planted himself in front of me, taking a sip of his soda. After a second, he brought the can away from his lips. "If anything goes wrong, call me." His eyes blazed, his dark hair highlighting how light they were. He brought the pop back up to his mouth. I frowned. "I don't need to be saved, Derek. If I'm in trouble, I can handle it" He brought the drink down again, reaching behind him and putting it on the side table next to the loveseat. "If there's trouble, Chloe, you run and call me." He held me with his gaze. I shook my head. "I fight."

I was sick and tired of being the weak one, the one Derek was always checking up on. _He's my boyfriend, not my babysitter _I thought.

"Run." He moved closer to me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fight."

He came even closer, making my senses go wild. He tenderly put his hands on either side of my face. "Run." His voice softened. His body was so close to mine, I could feel his heart beat. It was then when I noticed he was only wearing his undershirt. My heart stuttered. Suddenly he stopped, focusing on something I couldn't hear. He sighed. "Tori." He explained, turning back to me, releasing one hand from my face. He quickly bent down and pecked me on the lips. And even with that simplest touch, the sparks were back. When we parted, I whispered "I'll be safe." He looked down at me with an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes.

"I trust you." He murmured.

* * * *

I jogged down the stairs, and took a deep breath. _Just act normal_ I suggested to myself. But I couldn't act normal. One of my friends was pregnant, and she didn't even know. It might've been different if it was one baby, but there was _three._

I sighed, shook my head, opened the door, and stepped outside, letting the door slam behind me. A cold breeze grazed my body.

I caught sight of Mr. Bae's car, and waved. I could make out Tori through the windshield. She honked. I jogged up to the car, and the back seat door slid open. Rae appeared inside, wearing a baby blue long sleeved top, and black skinny jeans. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She smiled, and motioned for me to come in. I hoped into the car.

"Sorry bout having to go around in this…_thing._" Tori said with a sigh. "But till I find a good enough job, it's this or walking." She started up the van. "I don't mind." I said lightly. "And I'm just glad to be shopping again." Rae smiled. The car backed out of it's parking space, then turned toward the road. We jerked to a sudden stop. Tori cussed. The car started moving again, and we were on the road. Tori turned on the radio, searched through some stations, then settled on one. She turned the volume up. After a second, I recognized the song as "_Dancing With Tears in my Eyes" _by Ke$ha.

"So," I started, looking out the window. "Where to first?" I turned back to see a devilish smile on Rae's face. "What?" I asked, looking between Tori and Rae.

"Victoria Secret!" Rae and Tori said in unison. I groaned. They laughed.

* * * *

We walked into the store, which smelled of perfume. Tori glanced around excitedly. Rae darted off to god knows where. I stood there, awkwardly. Tori turned to me a gave me a look. "Come on. Loosen up." She put her hand on her hips, and I couldn't help but sneak a glance at her stomach. _Yeah Chloe, 'cause one day your stomach's fine, the next it's balloon sized. _I brought my eyes back up to hers. "Yeah. Okay." I agreed. She smiled, and pulled me along to a table where various bra's were laid out. She rummaged through them.

I felt my phone buzz in my purse. Tori looked up at me for a second, then looked down again, searching. I pulled the cell phone out of my purse. _One new text message_ read across the screen. I opened it.

_Having fun shopping with Tori?_

It was from Simon. I smiled.

_Save. Me. Were in Victoria's secret. _I replied.

"Oh. My. God Chloe." I quickly lifted my head from my phone. Tori's eyes were gleaming, and she was holding up a lacey black bra. "This would look _great_ on you!" She tossed it to me. I caught it with my free hand, and dumbfounded looked up at her.

"Just try it on." She pleaded. I nodded, and headed toward the dressing room. My phone buzzed again.

_I can only imagine._

I smiled at Simon's text, and walked into the first free stall I found.

* * * *

It didn't look _that _bad on me. I turned. Actually, I kind of liked it. Maybe I could buy it….

_No._ I stopped myself. It's a bra. It's not like anyone will see it. I thought of Derek and my cheeks heated. I imagined what Derek would say if he ever found it….

_Derek would say you never do anything for yourself. Get it, Chloe._ I pushed myself. I really _did _like it…

I started at the mirror again. _Definitely going to get this one,_ I thought.

* * * *

We got out of the store around four, and Rae said she had to go to the bathroom, so we stopped at the nearest gas station.

When Rae came back out, Tori looked over to me and said "I'm going to go grab a bag of chips. You guys can wait in the car or whatever." and she headed off. Rae gave me a look. "Well, that was weird. Why didn't she just get it when I was in the bathroom?" She looked over her shoulder to where a red headed boy was searching through the shelves in the candy isle. I shrugged.

"Hm. I don't know. It's just weird." She shook her head. There was a silence. "Hey do you think since Simon's single-he is single, isn't he? Anyway, do you think he'd want to go out with me?" She cocked her head to the side. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"You like Simon?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said shyly.

"But…" I thought for a minute. "But you said he was Mr. Popular. That he didn't care for anyone but himself." I stared at her.

"When was that?" Rae asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, at Lyle House." I crossed my arms.

Tension filled the air. No one said a word for about two minutes.

"Oh." Rae said, looking down. She looked back up at me. "I'm going to go wait in the car." She muttered, walked past me, and walked out the door. I started after her. _What the hell?_ I thought. _I've got to go find Tori._

I zigged and zagged through the isles, looking for her, with no luck. One thing was for sure. She Definitely wasn't buying chips.

After searching everywhere, which didn't take long, there was only one place where I hadn't searched. _Bathroom. _I made my way over to the dirty door which had an equally dirty sign on it which read "GIRLS." When I reached it, I pushed it open.

Tori stood at the sink, staring at herself in the mirror, her eyes somber. I closed the door. "Tori?" I asked carefully. She didn't react to my prescience at all. "Tori? Are you okay?" I stepped closer to her. She was shaking.

Silently, she pointed to a white object lying on the surface of the counter. It took me a minute to identify it as a home pregnancy test.

I looked from Tori, to the test, leaned over it, and swallowed as I saw the green plus sign staring up at me.

* * *

**So there's chpt 6! What do you think? Any comments about Rae? And now that Tori knows….what do you think will happen? R&R!**


	7. 7 Tears

**Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else.**

* * *

I quickly glanced up at Tori again. She stared glumly at herself in the mirror. She was shaking.

"Tori?" I moved slightly toward her. She kept on staring at herself. "Are you okay?" I looked at her with concern. She shook harder. "I…I'm p-pregnant Chloe." She whispered it, not tearing her gaze away from the mirror. I swallowed again. "It'll be okay." I awkwardly rubbed her back. She let out a deep shuddering breath. "No," She whispered, finally looking away from the mirror to me. "It won't."

The look on her face made my gut fill with dread. I tried to find words. "You…you are going to keep them, aren't you?" She looked like she was going to throw up. She looked away, took a deep breath, then with a confused expression on her face she looked back up to me.

"Them?" She stared at me. Then she softened her gaze. "Derek…Derek told you. Didn't he?" She sadly shook her head. I opened my mouth to speak, but finding no words to say, I shut it. "And…and I don't know, Chloe." She was whispering again.

"No." The word flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. "You can't have an abortion, Tori. It's…" I shook my head. She glared at me. "You think I want to, Chloe?" Hurt clouded her eyes. I sighed.

"I don't know how to take care of kids…Let alone supernatrual ones." Her voice broke on the last word. Her eyes filled with tears. I reached out to her, my heart filling with sympothy. But before I could touch her, she ordered in a husky voice, "Don't touch me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

I felt horrible. In truth, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't fix it. All I could do was offer my comfort, which she didn't want. I could only imagine how lonely she must've felt. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"I don't know." She froze, her body stiffening. Another tear ran down her cheek. She didn't wipe it this time. I bit my lower lip. "Everything will be alright." I tried to say it reassuringly, but a hint of worry slipped in. She shook her head, and the tear rolled off her face. She sucked in a deep, shuddering breath.

"I don't know." her voice broke this time, and tears spilled down her face. Her shoulder started heaving, and her hands flew to cover her eyes. I stepped forward, and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Tori, everything will be alright. Everything happens for a reason. We'll get through this together." This time my words came out strong. She nodded, and sucked in another jagged breath. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

She didn't pull away, which surprised me. But it seemed as if the tears wouldn't stop. After a few minutes, I pulled away. She had dark circles under her eyes, and red streaks on her face in place of the tears. She turned back to the mirror.

"I look like hell." she let out a nervous laugh that gave me goose bumps. She sighed.

"Well, Rae's waiting…" She said, looking drained. I nodded. The door flew open, making Tori and I turn. A middle aged lady with glasses and stringy blond hair to her shoulders walked in, briefly smiled at us, and walked into a stall. Tori turned back to me. "Let's go." She whispered, wiping her eyes again. I nodded, and held the door open for an on-edge Tori as we walked out.

* * * *

When we got in the car, Rae was silent. For a minute, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Then I remembered how weird she had been acting earlier. I buckled my seat belt, glad to be the only person in the back. Tori slid into the driver's seat. Her phone rang.

"Shoot." She muttered, slamming the car door. She dug in her jean pocket and pulled out her razor. She flipped it open. "Hello?" She said roughly, running her hand through her hair. Rae stared blankly out the window. Tori sighed. "Yeah, yeah sure. It's fine." She glanced back at me, then away. "'Kay. Bye." She snapped the phone shut, and slipped it back in her pocket.

"That was Kit." Tori started, glancing at Rae who was still staring out the window. "He needs the car. Is it okay if we cut the shopping short today?" She didn't really sound disappointed. I didn't blame her.

"It's fine." Rae said, turning away from the window and toward Tori. Rae looked back at me, studied my face, then turned back to the window. Tori started up the car and off we were.

* * * *

Tori fumbled with her keys, pressed the key into the lock, and pushed open the door, and rushed in. Rae followed, leaving me alone with my bags outside the door. I sighed, and

walked in, shutting the door with my back when I was inside. I heard footsteps, and assumed Tori and Rae went to their rooms. Well, for Rae, a temporary room till her Mom came for her in a few days.

I looked up to see Derek and Simon sitting on the couch, staring at me with confused expressions. Derek's eyes flashed to my bag, then back to me, and he rose his eyebrows.

On any other day, I would've blushed. But I just shrugged, set the bags down, and walked over the where the guys sat. I sat next to Derek who put his arms around my shoulder. Simon looked at me, questioningly.

"What's up with them?" He jabbed a thumb toward the hall. I sighed. "Drama." was all I replied. Derek played with a strand of my hair. Simon rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So…" I relaxed against Derek's chest. "Why are you here?" I asked Derek, looking up at him. He frowned. "If you want me to leave…" She suggest, his body flexing as if he were to get up. "No." I protested. He smiled. "Good. 'Cause I would've said too bad." He bent down and pecked me on the lips. Simon made a gagging noise. I weakly laughed. Derek's face scrunched in suspicion down at me.

"I'll be right back." Simon eyed Derek and I, then jogged out of the living room, down the hallway. Once the footsteps stopped, Derek shifted in his seat. "What happened?" He asked his face turning serious. I sighed. I could never keep anything from Derek.

"She found out." I whispered. His expression didn't change. "How?' He asked, talking low. I swallowed. "She took a test." I said softly. Derek's eyes studied my face, then he let out a big breath. He looked away from me. I cleared my throat. walked into the living room, stopped, looked at me, and said, "You know?" I nodded. He looked at Derek. Derek's green eyes glared at Mr. Bae with a meaning I couldn't figure out. Mr. Bae quickly looked back to me, and sadly smiled. Derek picked up a set of keys-To Mr. Bae's car-and threw them at him. He caught them, nodded a thanks, the opened the door and walked out. When he shut it, I turned back to Derek.

Something about the way his cheeks were set, something in his eyes told me he was keeping something from me. Something important. I furrowed my brows. "Anything wrong?" I asked. Derek looked back down to me. He opened his mouth, then shut it. He swallowed.

"Nothing Chloe."

* * * *

An hour later, I was standing in front of Tori's door, knocking and calling out her name. When the door finally flew open, It revealed a worn Tori, her dark hair pulled up in a messy bun, dark circles still taking residence under her eyes. She eyed me.

"Hey. Are you…okay?" I said softly. Simon popped out of the bathroom door, glanced at us, then quickly continued down the hall. She nodded. "Just a little…on edge." She wrapped her arms around herself. I silently nodded, finding no reply, and kept my gaze down.

There was a second of silence.

"Chloe?" Tori chimed in a soft, low, almost scared voice. I looked up. Her expression sounded as worried as her voice.

"I…I want to talk to someone. Can you and I….?" She trailed off, fidgeting with her hands.

Tori needed me. I thought back to when we hated each other in Lyle House. When she and I had escaped from the Edison Group. Little did I know back then that we would become closer, that three years later, I would be comforting a pregnant Tori.

I needed to find out a lot. I needed to figure out why my gut kept on telling me, _this isn't right_. I needed to find out who the dad was.

But more importantly, I needed to be there for Tori.

"Of course." I answered, and walked into the room.

* * *

**So very very very sorry it took me a week to update. I agree, this isn't a chapter that takes a week to write, but I had a lot of tests and stuff.**

**Anyhow, comments?? Guesses on Tori's baby-daddy? R&R**!


	8. 8 Confessions

**Thanks for the guesses and reviews. You guys rock ****J**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else. **

* * *

I walked in the room. There was a certain tention in the air. I sat down on her bed. She closed the door, and sighed heavily. She slowly walked over and sat on the bed.

Silence.

I opened my mouth to speak, to ask the question that still hung in the air, but she cut me off. "Does Simon know?" She asked quietly.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know." I said, in the same tone. She nodded, her eyes glazed over. She looked up to me a moment later.

"I know you must think I'm a total slut." She said. Despite the words she was saying, she sounded as if she was saying something as simple as _Saturday, I went to the park._

"No, I don't. I mean it's not like you don't know who the father is." I said slowly, thinking over each word. She bit here lip. I stared at her for a minute. "You do know who the father is…don't you?" My eyes widen. She narrowed hers.

"Of course I do." She looked down, picking at a stray string on the bed. Everything was silent again. "Who is he?" I prompted. She sighed. "Well," She shifted, not looking up. "Better not beat around the bush." She gulped.

"It…It was a while ago. I…I was out, shopping, you know? And I saw.." She looked up at me. "I saw an old friend of mine. He used to be a football player on the school team. I mean, I know what you're thinking. _Ew a stuck-up football player._ But no. This guy's different. Modest." She looked away, as if she was embarrassed.

"Go on." I encouraged, anxious. She looked back to me, and nodded. "Anyhow, he's big. Like, tall and buff. Not my type, you know? So he used to like me back in school. But I made it clear to him we were just friends. But when I saw him, I was so happy to see an old friend. And he was happy to see me." She stopped short, her eyes seemed to darken. "So he asked me to dinner with him."

My stomach tightened. Something told me this is where everything went down hill.

"It was late. And…we had a few drinks. And then…" She stopped. "Well, you can figure the rest." She whispered. She put her head in her hands.

"Tori?" I asked. "Yeah." She groaned. I bit my lip. "What was his name?" She looked up to me again, slowly. She thought for a second.

"Ryan. I forgot his last name. We really didn't talk much." she was quiet for a moment. Then realizing what she said, she smacked her hand to for forehead. "Oh God." She muttered to herself.

"It's okay. We'll get through this." I said reassuringly.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk about." She said lowly. I shifted awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowly. She looked back up to me with weary eyes. "We made plans. To meet up again sometime. And…and he's supposed to come over, tomorrow. _Tomorrow_, Chloe. He thought it was going to go somewhere, I guess. That we would get together." She held a hand to her stomach. "I was so happy to see him again. To see someone…and no offense…._normal._ You know? We've been on the run for so long…" Her eyes pleaded for me to understand. She let out a shuddering breath. I did the same, rubbing the back of my neck, trying to find a solution.

"Just…say you're not feeling well." I shrugged. It was that easy. But we both knew she couldn't lie forever.

"Chloe. He'll know I'm lying. He digs things out of you. I…" She shook her head.

"Maybe you should just…tell him the truth." I said it carefully, waiting for her to yell at me that that couldn't possibly work, that I was crazy. But she only nodded. "That's the best thing to do, now." She absent mindedly rubbed her stomach.

Silence.

"Another thing…" She trailed off. "How am I…How am I going to tell everyone? Simon and Rae…." She stared at me, hoping for me to have the answer.

My gut screamed _Never tell Rae! _For a reason I wasn't quiet sure of. It made no sense. Rae hadn't done anything wrong. I mean, this was Rae.

_Rae who didn't remember what she said from Lyle House. Rae who, frankly, is a bit off. Rae who could be a spy for The Edison Group, who is in this house at this very moment…_

Impossible. I forced that thought out of my head. It was Rae. Rae wouldn't betray us. Would she?

I came back to the present. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. Tori played with her fingers.

"I mean…" a short, curt laugh. "I can't exactly go up to them and say, _Hey guys, guess what? I met this guy while shopping, got drunk with him, and now I'm pregnant with multiple kids!" _She said in a false preppy voice. She rolled her eyes.

"That would not go well." She laughed again, weakly. There was a creak from the door. We both quickly turned.

The door flew open. Simon stood, staring at us with an expression of shock and hurt on his face.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?"

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry! Updated quicker this time, though. **

**What is Simon going to do now that he knows? What are the genders of the babies? What are Derek and Mr. Bae keeping from Chloe? Do you think Rae **_**is **_**up to something? How will Ryan react???**

**R&R!**


	9. 9 Simon and Mr Bae

**Thanks for the comments. I keep waiting to get a horrible comment, but I haven't so far. :D Thanks readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else. (Maybe a part of Ryan's character later..)**

* * *

He stared at us. I didn't know what to say, what to do. He looked so hurt….

Tori gulped. "Simon…." She started. He stared at her, eyes widening.

"Well-"

"Is it true?!" Simon cut Tori off.

She looked down. I opened my mouth, but as I did Simon muttered an "Oh my God."

Tori looked up to him again, the look on her face shameful. "Yeah, It's true." She whispered, looking down, frowning, Simon rubbed his eyes and whispered another "Oh my God." I got up off the bed, and walked over to him.

"Simon. She's….She's having a rough time with this. C-can you please not freak out?" My tone was a little harder than I would've liked. Simon stared at me like I was crazy.

"Wait…You knew?! You knew and you didn't…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. Derek appeared behind him, staring at me. Simon slowly turned, and almost bumped into Derek. Simon flinched. Then, he looked up to Derek. "Did you know about this?" He jabbed a finger toward Tori, who was on the verge of tears. Again.

Derek stayed silent. And I guess that was answer enough for Simon. He backed up back into Tori's room, and quickly glanced at each one of us. "You all think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Simon." Derek rumbled from the door frame. Simon quickly turned to him. "No! You all keep this from me, _me_, like I'm a freaking four year old!" he yelled. "And I'm _not stupid!_ You think you all can keep things from me. Good luck." he ranted, then whimpered.

"Oh my God." He weakly laughed. He looked over to Tori. "How'd this happen?" He said breathlessly. She just sadly stared at him.

"Well," Derek said from now inside the room, an amused expression on his face. "When a boy and a girl-"

"Derek." Simon said curtly. Derek stopped, shaking his head. Rae now took residence in the door way, a confused expression on her face. "What's with all the yelling?" She glared at all three of us. She looked like she'd just woken up. Good.

"Nothing." Derek answered in a light tone, his face was unreadable. Even I couldn't find fault in it. Rae narrowed her eyes at him, then me, and then walked back down the hall to her room. Simon shook his head, baffled.

"I'm going to take a nap." He muttered, shaking his head, and storming out down the hall to his room. He slammed his door.

Derek sighed. "I'll go talk to him." He looked over to Tori. "He's over reacting. He'll get over it." Derek shrugged, his expression light. I was a little taken back.

Derek, comforting _Tori?_ I mean, I knew she was going through a tough time. But…It didn't add up. He usually wasn't that nice. I actually had felt bad for Tori. She had really come around in the last few years. But Derek still wasn't totally over the whole _'she knocked me out with a brick and tied me up in the basement' _thing.

Still…there was a factor missing. Something to cause Derek to be so understanding toward Tori.

The factor he was keeping from me.

I winced when I thought of this. Derek gave me a look, then went after Simon.

When he was gone, Tori finally glanced up, to me. "Chloe." she said softly. I nodded. She took a shuddering breath. "Can you please spend the night? I don't know if I can make it tomorrow…or even tonight alone." The look on her face made my insides twist with guilt.

I nodded again. "Of course."

* * * *

I pulled the blanket over myself, shivering. It was quiet cold in the house. I turned in the spare bed, uncomfortable. Derek's back was now to me.

The door creaked. My heart stammered. It was completely dark, and I could barely see Derek, who was directly in front of me.

"Chloe." A voice whispered from outside the door. I stiffened. I didn't recognize this hoarse whisper. "Chloe." It whispered again. I turned again, quickly this time, alert. I sat up. I could make out a figure in the door crack. My breathing doubled. The door cracked a little further.

I could now make out a face. I squinted.

Mr. Bae. I let out a sigh of relief. "Chloe?" He whispered again. I got up from the bed, carefully, trying hard not to wake Derek. Though, he probably already was awake.

I walked to the door. Mr. Bae studied my face. "Can I talk to you?" He whispered, then looked over my shoulder to Derek. I blinked twice. "Yeah. Sure." I whispered back, looked over my shoulder and slipped out of the room.

Mr. Bae motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen. I did. I glanced at the digital c lock above the oven. 2:23 A.M. I blinked again and shook my head. Mr. Bae turned back to me.

"Now be honest." He gave her an authoritative look, one which he only gave when he was dead serious. I nodded.

He let out a sigh, and looked around. "Do you think I…I should tell Simon? And Tori? I don't know if I can keep it from them anymore." He lowered his voice. "Especially since I'll be a grand parent.' he shuddered. I smiled, then swallowed.

"Tori's pretty…frazzled lately. Maybe just…wait till things settle down?" I suggested, seeking response in his eyes.

He sadly smiled. "They don't suspect anything?" It was more of a statement than a question. I thought.

"I don't know about Simon." I murmured. Mr. Bae's expression became alert. "Simon?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

We heard a snore from down the hall, and we both waited before continuing. After a minute of silence, I softly sighed.

"I don't know. Some days he seems like he knows were keeping something from him. Other days, he's oblivious."

_Or so he seems._ My inner voice comment. I swallowed.

Mr. Bae nodded. He looked down. "Simon's a bright kid." I could see the corners of his mouth turn up in a proud smile. I agreed.

Mr. Bae eyed me. "How are you doing, Chloe? Have you seen you're aunt lately?" He cocked his head like Simon did when he was curious.

"No. Haven't seen Aunt Lauren in about a week." I shrugged. Mr. Bae nodded again.

Aunt Lauren had decided to get her own small place about thirty minutes from our apartment. She wanted to keep to herself. Apparently, she had been a bit changed from her time at the Edison Group. She seemed to keep to herself more lately. But to my happiness she had grown used to the idea of Derek and I being together.

We stood there, silent. "Tori's boyfriend is coming over tomorrow." I blurted out, trying to fill the silence. Mr. Bae looked up at me, wide eyed. "Tomorrow?" He asked, surprised. "Does he know about…?" Mr. Bae motioned to his stomach. I shook my head.

"That's why he's coming over." I whispered. He ran a hand over his face, and sighed. "Great." He faked a cheerful tone. I snickered. He glanced at the clock.

"Well I didn't mean to keep you awake. Just needed to know." He sort if apologized.

I nodded. "It's fine. I can understand." I rubbed my eyes. Mr. Bae sighed and looked around. "See you in the morning." he looked back to me, sadly smiled, and headed off down the hall.

I let our a deep breath. _Tomorrow should be interesting, _I thought as I snuck back to the bedroom door.

I had no idea.

* * *

**WARNING: Next chapter will be short, maybe very short, but I will give you a bit about Ryan! So what do you think?**

**R&R!**


	10. 10 Surprise

**YAY! I MADE IT TO CHAPTER TEN! :D As always, thanks for the reviews, comments and guesses! As warned, this chapter will be short. **

**Anyhow…**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else. (For now…)**

* * *

I sprang up in bed, breathing hard. I bunched up my hair in my hands then released it and reached for my pendant, making sure it was there.

I had dreamed of The Edison Group. Of them coming. Something about me. It was a brief dream, but I knew it was about me. I shook my head. That's all it was. A dream.

Disoriented, I glanced around the room. The door was ajar. Dazed, I got up, and made my way to it, my pajama bottoms crooked.

I slowly pushed the door open.

Derek, Mr. Bae, Tori, and Rae were sitting at the table, Derek, turning when I opened the door. He studied me, then a soft, almost shy smile spread across his face. Involinterialy, I smiled back.

"Hey, look who's up." Rae said, also smiling. I furrowed my brows, walking toward the table. "How long was I out?" I asked, looking to Derek. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, long enough for Simon to refuse to come out of his room." He said it low enough for me to wonder if anyone else heard. Now I rose my eyebrows. I pulled out a chair and slipped into in, between Derek and Rae.

I looked over to Tori, who looked worn and nervous. She was mumbling something to Mr. Bae I couldn't make out.

Rae sighed. "So," she picked up a mug of what I assumed was coffee. "When is you're boyfriend coming over, Tori?" She took a sip, looking in Tori's direction. I panicked. Tori looked over to me, and gave me a look that I interpreted as _calm the hell down._

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a friend." Tori glared at Rae. Rae glared back. "And I told him around twelve." She said in a relaxed tone that impressed me. Derek's hand found my under the table, and he squeezed it. I glanced behind me to the clock. Eleven-oh-two.

I looked around the table. Everyone was already showered and dressed. Everyone but me. I jumped up off my seat, and called back as I hurried toward the bathroom "I'll be in the shower!" I heard Mr. Bae chuckle as I left.

* * * *

I wrapped the towel a round me, and squeezed the water out of my re-dyed blond hair. The bathroom was hot from the steam, the mirror fogged up. I slipped on my simple red and black slippers and opened the door, then rushed down the hall to my room.

Once I closed the door, I sighed and started to get dressed.

_You need to confront him. He's keeping something from you and its obvious. _I thought, pulling my shirt on.

_But it can't be that big…_I considered. I tugged on my jeans, then buttoned them. I dried my hair quickly with my towel, then brushed it, and pulled it into a clean ponytail.

_No. If Derek keeps it from you, then it is big and it does need to be discussed. _I nodded to myself, finally putting on my socks. _And I thought you weren't going to be helpless anymore?_

I had decided this right after the final fight with Dr. Davidoff, the one where for half the time, I did absolutely _nothing._

Once I finished dressing, I walked out of the room, searching for Derek, and found him right away by slamming into his chest directly after walking through the door frame.

"Sorry." He murmured, backing up a bit. I blinked a few times, then looked up into his worried face.

"Derek? Can we talk?" I played with my hands, trying to draw attention away from my probably suspicious expression. For a moment, his face was twisted with confusion. Then a wave of realization hit and he nodded, pulling me by the sleeve into the hall.

I took a deep breath, and looked him directly in the eye. "Derek Souza, you've been keeping something from me." I narrowed my eyes, trying to drag it out from .

He sighed. I put a hand on my hip. "I'm not three. I can handle this." I said in a calm, responsible tone.

He sighed again. "I never said you were three, and the only reason I keep things from you is because I don't want you to worry. He crossed his arms.

"Why would I worry?" I got a little louder. Derek looked left, then right, and pulled me back a little further into the hallway. He loomed over me.

"Because," He said slowly, softly, in a tone that made my skin crawl. "Tori happens to be pregnant with werewolves." He stared down at me, trying to find reaction in my eyes.

It all finally clicked. Why Tori had flipped out a few days ago and passed out. Why Derek was so sensitive to Tori's feelings and wellness. But there was a problem.

"What happens during a werewolf pregnancy?" I asked, worry taking over my voice.

Derek lowered his head down to me. "We don't know. That's the problem, Chloe. We don't know how to handle it. All we know is it's a hell of a lot different from a normal pregnancy." He whispered quickly.

I closed my eyes. _Great_ I thought. Suddenly, I realized something and snapped my eyes open.

"Ryan's a werewolf?" I whispered back, looking to make sure Tori was no where near. Derek nodded, his body stiffening.

"Tori doesn't know." I said. I knew it was true. If she did, there was no way she would let him come over today. There would be no possibility.

Derek looked up, like he was calculating a difficult math problem. Then we heard a knock at the door.

We both turned.

"Excuse me." We heard Tori mutter from behind us. I scrunched up against the wall to let her through. She looked at Derek with a question face that followed back to me in a second.

She continued to walk down the hallway. We followed her. She let out a big sigh, then wiped her hands on her jeans. I jogged up next to her, but by the time I reached her she was already opening the door.

I held my breath.

"Hey." A light male voice traveled through the living room.

"Hey, uh come in." Tori invited, rather uncomfortably. The door creaked wider, and a buff, dark brown haired guy stepped into the house. He was taller than me, but a little less than Derek. He was wearing ripped jeans, and a simple blue T-shirt that showed his sculpted muscles underneath. He smiled a kind smile at me, and I smiled back out of politeness.

But none of those things are what caught my attention.

Ryan had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. They stood out above every other feature.

Just like Derek's.

I turned to see Derek's reaction. He was stiff, staring forward at Ryan with a mask of shock on his face. I couldn't figure out why.

I turned. Ryan was stiff too, glaring at Derek.

Tori didn't seem to notice much. "Ryan, this is Chloe," She gestured to me, and he turned his head, nodded a _"Hi"_ my way. Then he turned back to Derek, the glare returning. Tori swallowed. "And this is-"

"Derek." Ryan cut her off, his voice seeming to deepen. I furrowed my brows. I glanced over to Tori, who looked just as confused as I was.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"Derek, you know each other?" I asked slowly, keeping my eyes on Derek. His face was still masked with shock.

After about three minutes of silence, Derek gulped and looked to me, shock not leaving his eyes.

"He's my brother."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys. So what do you think? R&R!**


	11. 11 Ryan

**As always, thanks for the reviews and comments! I think you all have waited long enough…**

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else.**

"W-w-what?" I stammered, looking between the two. Derek, swallowed. then slowly turned his gaze back to Ryan.

Tori' eyes were wide, her mouth trembling as if it were to drop. I felt the same way. Ryan continued to scowl at Derek.

Derek shook his head for a minute, then quickly ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"You're supposed to be dead." He said flatly, his green eyes not leaving Ryan's identical ones. Ryan snorted. "Please don't tell me you're that naïve." He gave Derek a look, then rolled his eyes. Tori and I stood frozen.

Derek opened his mouth to speak, shook his head, then finally blurted out, "How? They took you. All of you." He swallowed again, his gaze becoming fiercer. "You're supposed to be dead."

Ryan sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, were werewolves." Ryan rolled his eyes. Derek looked to me, then Tori, and when he looked back to Ryan he rose his eyebrows.

"Oh don't pull that crap." Ryan looked at me, narrowed his eyes, then looked back to Derek. "They know what we are." He eyed me. "I'd bet she's seen you in your.." He thought for a minute. "True form." He smiled. it wasn't a creepy smile. It wasn't distrubing. It was actually kind of alluring.

Derek glanced over to Tori, who was frozen stiff. Ryan finally moved, walking toward her. "I'm sorry," he said to Tori, who finally showed response by looking at Ryan. "What did you want to talk about? You texted me earlier." Ryan's voice was softer, casual, like nothing had happen. I let out a breath, and tried to walk next to Tori, to help her tell him, but as I moved my foot Derek shot my glance I knew all too well, one that meant _Oh hell no you don't._

I glared back at him for a minute, then nodded. Tori opened her mouth to speak, but Ryan cut her off. "Does it have anything to do with the three other heartbeats coming from your stomach?" Ryan's gaze softened, and right then, I could've sworn he was a sweet, kind normal guy.

But I couldn't act on that. Because I couldn't tell if he was acting or not.

Tori nodded, her face hard. "Their your's. You did this to me." Her voice was so cold I had to do a double take. She turned to me. "Their werewolves, aren't they? That's great. That's _wonderful._" She scrunched up her face in disgust.

Derek didn't so much as blink let alone look away from Ryan. Ryan winced at Tori 's words.

Suddenly, we heard two sets of footsteps behind us. I was the only one who turned. Rae and Mr. Bae were staring at us, confused.

Derek stepped forward, toward Ryan. I held my breath.

"You need to leave now." He rumbled. Tori crossed her arms. Mr. Bae stepped forward. "Whoa, whoa, not before I meet him, Derek." Mr. Bae kindly smiled, and stepped forward, extending a hand. I knew Mr. Bae by now, so knew that behind that smile, he was being very caution. Ryan took shook it, and smiled just as fakely back.

"I'm Rae." Rae said, smiling politely and also extending her hand. He took it, and brought it up to his lips. Rae reddened, then looked to Tori to see if it was okay.

If looks cold kill, Tori would have had Ryan dead by now.

I wanted to throw up.

Silence.

"So.." Rae awkwardly tried to start a conversation. "How long have you and Tori been going out?" She said, her head slightly cocked to the side. Ryan carefully eyed Rae. I shivered.

"About two weeks." He said flatly. He turned his eyes to me. I looked away, trying not to let him see I was watching his every move.

I looked to Derek, who was now looking at me. His green eyes seemed to see into my soul, as cheesy as that may sound.

Rae sighed. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I gotta run." She walked up to the door. I blinked, and finally found words.

"But you were out last night." I said, pleading. Even though I had four other people in the house on my side, the lose of one person frightened me. Although at the same time I was a little relieved Rae was out of the house.

She shrugged. "Hey Kit, can I have the keys, please?" She asked. He nodded, looked down and dug in his pocket. He pulled them out, and threw that at her. They rattled as she wrapped her fingers around them. "Thanks. Ill be back later!" She called out, opened the door, and slammed it as she left.

Mr. Bae sharply looked at Derek, as if to say _What's going on?_. I was guessing it was because Ryan and Derek were studying each other.

I felt awkward. "Excuse me." I said quietly, and slipped down the hall into the bathroom. Once I was in. I closed the door and propped myself up against it.

I thought. Maybe if I kept myself in here long enough, Ryan would leave. _Oh yeah, wonderful idea. _

But if I stayed in for quiet a while, then maybe he would leave. _Half-hour tops _I promised myself. And so I sat down up against the door, on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

Thirty minutes later, I wasn't paying attention to the hushed voices and footsteps in the living room. I was paying attention to the hair band around my wrist, which I had done to calm myself down.

Which was stupid. Because If I had been listening, I would have been ready.

A knock on the door made me jump. I quickly got to my feet, and opened the door, expecting to see Derek or Mr. Bae telling my Ryan was gone.

But it wasn't.

It was Ryan.

**I cant not tell you guys how hard it was for me to update. I actually almost gave up this fanfic, but if I cant even finish this, how the hell am I going to finish a book?**

**So comments? What do you think is going on?****Rae? Simon? Ryan?**

**R&R! ****J**


	12. 12 Truths and Cuts

**Trying to update faster this time. Sorry bout those cliffhangers ha ha ****J. Thanks for reviewing, its my motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else.**

"Uh hi?" I gave him a questioning look, and when he didn't say anything, I tried to close the door. But he stepped in before I could. He put a hand over my mouth. I screamed into it. He locked the door with his other hand.

I brought my foot up and kicked him in the stomach. He turned his gaze back to me and sadly shook his head. My heart sped up.

What was he going to do to me?

He shoved me down on the floor, his hand still covering my mouth. I hit my head on the bathtub.

"Now," He whispered. "Don't worry. Derek and Kit are outside talking about me. The won't have to hear you die." Dispite the words, his voice was calm. I screamed, and bit his hand. He winced, but did not remove it. I kicked and flailed my arms, punching and kicking, but he then pinned me down, basicly sitting on my stomach. His legs pinned my arms down. I groaned from the pain.

"What the hell? What's going on?" I ranted into his hand.

None of it made any sense! Why would he go after me? I didn't do anything! It didn't add up…

He seemed to understand me. "I'm doing my friends a favor." He stepped on my arms harder, and I let out a yelp.

Friends a favor? What the hell did that mean?

It was all getting a little too wild. His confusing personality. Him being Derek's brother. How did he escape? Derek said the Edison Group took them away and….

The Edison Group. His friends.

My eyes widened and I screamed again. I stomped on the floor with my feet, trying to get _anyone's _attention, but Ryan didn't seemed worried about anyone coming.

Ryan pulled something shinny out of his pocket.

A switchblade.

Even though it seemed impossible, I screamed louder.

This had to be one of the most confusing days of my life. Too many shocks, too many surprises for one day. Even for a couple of days. It was all too much…

My sight flickered. No, I refused to pass out. There was no way. _Keep fighting_! my inner voice shrieked.

The switchedblade came down to my throat, and with all my might, I managed to kick him in the back of his head. I doubted it did any real damage, but in the time it took him to wince, I got another kick in.

"You bitch! Stop moving." He ordered. He put more weight on my wrists, and I wanted to yelp. But I couldn't give him anymore satisfaction. He brought the blade back up to my throat, and started cutting. I gasped and rasped as it slid down my throat, as I felt a wetness on my neck…

I kicked him again, even harder, desperate to get away.

The door flew open. Ryan turned, pointing the blade in Simon's derection, who was now in the door way, his eyes wide.

Simon stared at him for a minute, then looked at me with worried, sad eyes. Then he jumped on Ryan. Ryan's hand flew off of my mouth, and I took in a deep breath.

Ryan and Simon were in a heap on the floor, and Simon didn't look like having a chance in hell of winning.

So I screamed as loud as I could.

A second later, the door flew back open, to reveal my saviors, Derek and Mr. Bae. Tori stood behind them, looking so much more confused than before. Derek rushed into the room, picked Simon off Ryan and pounced on him himself. There was growling and I think I saw flashes of blood. I heard tearing noises, and scratches…

Mr. Bae quickly pulled me out of the room. Simon took a hold of me, and led me quickly by the small of my back into the kitchen. Tori jogged after us. "That bastard! What did he do? I cant believe it! Oh my God, Chloe, this is all so…" Tori trailed off, breathless. Simon pulled me on the couch tenderly, and a wave of pain rushed through me. I cringed. Simon looked to Tori, who was holding me by the shoulders on the couch.

"Stay there. I'm going to get some ice for your neck." Simon gave me a look of true concern, then left.

Tori sat next to me, rubbing my back. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this." She muttered to herself. There was a loud crash, the sound of glass and polystyrene breaking. It came from the hall…

Derek.

I bolted up. "Oh no you don't. Derek's a big boy, and he can-"

But I was already racing down the hallway toward the bathroom. I felt Simon's precence behind me.

I raced in the bathroom to find Derek, blood splattered on his shirt and face, standing crookidely off to the side, his shirt ripped open, showing his abs.

The toilet was smashed to pieces on the ground, and under it, lay Ryan. Mr. Bae was also covered in blood, but not as much as Derek.

Derek's eyes rolled back in his head.

I dashed forward, through the pieces of polystyrene to Derek, and held him by his wide shoulders. He blinked hard, then looked down at me.

"Chloe." He said weakly. I studied his face. His nose was definetly broken, his lip cut. His cheeks were cut so badly, I could see a different layer of skin.

With a trembling hand, I reached up to touch his worn face, but he stopped me. "You need to get ice on that." He studied my cut, which was so insigniffagant compared to his damage.

he picked me up by the elbows, and carried me out of the bathroom. "Is he dead?' I asked, looking over to Ryan's lifeless face.

Derek grunted weakly. "No. Just passed out." He set me down outside the door.

"We'll put him in the car, take him somewhere far away, leave him there." Mr. Bae said, surprisingly calmly.

We started walking down the corridor. I looked back to Mr. Bae. "He's working for the Edison Group," I looked up to Derek, who was staring at me with tiered eyes. "He…We can't just leave him in a random place." I explained, still looking up at Derek.

We turned into the kitchen.

"I didn't say we were keeping him alive." Derek muttered.

I was sitting in a chair, an icepack to my neck and an icepack to my ankle which I had twisted while kicking him. Simon, had only a few cuts on his arm, which were minor.

Derek was sitting in the chair across from me, across the table, a few icepacks on him and a few wet washcloths when we ran out of packs.

Ryan was tied up in the back of Mr. Bae's car. Simon and Mr. Bae were supposed to leave in a few minutes. Derek was still unsure if he was going or not, half because he was so sore he could barely move, half because he didn't want to keep me out of his sight.

"So Chloe," Mr. Bae started. "You said he was a part of…?" he trailed off, his brows scrunching. Everybody was waiting for my answer.

"He said he was doing his friends a favor." I looked at Derek, who was skeptically looking at me, his arms crossed. He was chewing on his bottom lip. "By killing me." I finished, not looking away from Derek. When I said the last sentence he closed his eyes, his mouth setting in a line.

"So he was part of them." Tori whispered, almost to herself. "I can't believe I was such a fool." She shook her head. I opened my mouth to protest, but she shot me a glance that said _Save it. _I swallowed.

"He was trying to get to us." Derek confirmed, looking at Tori. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "So he's not really you're brother." I shook my head. I looked to him. His eyes were sad.

"I'm afraid not. He was trying to get to all of us-to kill us or bring us to them-but not through me." He said quietly.

Realization hit. I quickly looked to Tori. Her eyes widened when she found out what he meant.

"He…he was _trying_ to get my pregnant? With his kids? With his _werewolves?" _She said it as if she couldn't believe, as if she didn't want to believe. I could relate to the feeling.

I didn't want to believe that Derek's real brother-and possibly only living blood relative- was working against us. That he would get Tori pregnant on purpose, trying to get close to us so he could kill us all. It was something from a book. A movie. But then again, ever since I was sent to Lyle House, my life became something like a movie. One screwed up movie with necromancers, dead bodies, werewolves, sorcerers, witches, ghosts, serect organizations, testing, and now, werewolf babies. It was just too crazy.

Simon nodded, slowly, as if confirming all of these sad assumptions. We were still being hunted. We were still in trouble.

Everyone was quiet, stuck in their own thoughts. Tori had her head in her hands, still trying to comprehend the unbelievable story. To find out someone you thought of as a friend in High School turned out to be a murderous werewolf would drive me to insanity too.

"Everything will turn out all right." Simon said, still staring blankly at the table. Tori looked up across the length of the table to me. I nodded with Simon's comment.

Everything will be alright. It had to be.

**Sorry about the short last chapter. Hope this one clears up a few details. So, what do you think? What will happen to Tori? What do you think about Ryan? What will happen with the Edison Group?**

**PS: Details on Tori's pregnancy are coming up soon!**


	13. 13 Aunt Lauren

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while-again. I've been busy with mother's day coming up and all…**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else.**

Fifteen minutes later, Simon and Mr. Bae were carrying Ryan's unconcious body into the back of his van. Derek decided to stay, considering every time he moved he grunted and winced. Simon and Mr. Bae were going to take Ryan deep in the woods where they were going to do their "dirty work." How they were going to do it, I wasn't sure-and I wasn't sure that I wanted too.

I took the icepack off my neck, and felt for the scar. It wasn't big, but it was very sore. I curled up on the couch with a blanket, trying to rest. But how could I rest when the Edison Group was still after us? They had waited and waited until we would let our guard down, and that's exactly what we had done. We were fools for thinking that we could ever lead a normal life.

I heard Derek swear loudly from the kitchen.

"You okay?" I yelled. He swore again, and walked into the living room, wincing with each step. He was covering the middle of his left arm with his hand, and when he uncovered it, I gasped.

It was still bleeding, a million tiny purple bruieses scattered around the bloody area. On top of that, the arm seemed to swell.

I looked back up to his worn face. "What's going on?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing serious. Just…" He glanced at it and sighed. "I don't know what it is."

I looked around for my cell phone, which I had left on the couch. Once I found it, I flipped it open.

"What are you doing?" He furrowed his brows.

"Calling Aunt Lauren. Considering your arm is turning purple and Tori is pregnant with werewolves, I think we need a doctor." I said.

I wondered how she would react about Tori. Especially since I didn't call right away-just had waited till it was nessicary.

I hit my speed-dial for her, and put it on speaker so Derek could hear. While it was ringing, he examined his wound and swore some more under his breath.

"Hello?" A gentle voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Aunt Lauren?" I asked, studying Derek.

"Oh, Chloe, it's you. Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

She always answered her phone like this-to me at least. Considering all that happened, If I was her, I would do the same.

I tore my gaze away from Derek's arm. "Actually," I started. "yes. Can you come over here?" I asked, waiting for a reply. There was silence on the other end. Derek stared at the phone.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be right over." She said in a hurried tone. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. See you soon." I finished. The other line went dead. I snapped the phone shut and shivered. Derek grunted again.

I expected him to make a sarcastic comment, or say something to reassure me. But for once, he just gave me a sad, worried look.

And I knew we were in a little too over our heads.

Twenty minutes later, Simon and Mr. Bae were home, but Rae was still out in God-knows-where, and that scared the hell out of me for some reason.

Simon was playing with a glass cup nervously, spinning it round and round on the kitchen table. I could tell what he had seen in the woods bothered him.

Mr. Bae was lingering by the stove, leaning against it, his face worried. Derek sat in the chair next to me, arms crossed, his weary eyes glazed over.

The doorbell rang, and I rose from my seat.

Everyone watched me as I walked into the living room, to the front door. I twisted the doorknob, and the door creaked open. I opened it wider, and Aunt Lauren was raveled, standing on the small porch, dark circles under her eyes, her hair in a wet, messy ponytail like she was in the shower when I called.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She walked in, then shyly looked around the house. I shut the door. She turned back to me.

"Chloe? Is everything alright? On the phone you said…" She said it in a rush, and I blinked, overwhelmed with the sudden questions. She swallowed.

I glanced past her to Derek, who was silently standing in the hallway behind her. his face questioning. I furrowed my brows, not understanding why.

Then she said three words that brought my attention back to her quickly.

"Are you pregnant?" she whispered. I saw Derek's face morph into one of humor. I looked back to her and shook my head quickly. "No!" I exclaimed, my cheeks reddened. She let out a sigh of relief. I bit my lip.

"Well…_I'm _not.." I said under my breath. Her eyes widened.

"Wha-what?" She asked, as if she hadn't heard me, but I was sure she had.

I didn't answer. Instead I stood frozen in front of my dumbfounded aunt. It took her a minute, but I saw it when she figured out who _was_ pregnant.

Her face relaxed. "Tori? Tori's pregnant?" She asked a little more calmly. I nodded slowly, my lips forming a sad line.

"Who's the father?" She asked. I saw in her eyes the same suspicions I had about Tori's "baby-daddy."

I took in a deep breath. This would be the complicated part.

"Derek's brother," I finally gathered enough courage to say. "Ryan." I whispered.

My aunt stared at me like I had a third eye. "That's impossible." She muttered.

"Not if he strikes up a deal with the Edison Group to kill us." Derek muttered, now behind Aunt Lauren. She jumped at the sound of his voice. She held a hand to her heart when she saw him.

"What happened to you?" She asked, shocked.

"Ryan." Was all he replied.

My aunt turned back to me. "Oh dear God." She shook her head. She looked up at me. "Where is Tori now?' She asked.

"Asleep." I answered.

My aunt bit her bottom lip. "So she's pregnant with…wolves? Werewolves?" She said it as if she was making sure she heard me correctly.

"Yes. Lauren, I was hopping that you remembered some of the information about cross-race pregnancies? Especially ones to do with werewolves." Mr. Bae said, who was a little farther away from her. She turned again, and nodded.

"I remember some." She replied, her voice calm, steady. Simon leaned against the wall behind Mr. Bae.

"How many months?" Derek fired off. I gave him a look, slowly, Aunt Lauren turned back to him, and also gave him a look. Derek kept his arms tightly across his chest, and his face remained a mask of worry.

"Ususally," she said slowly, "About three to three and a quarter. Depends on the number of…" she eyed Derek, then settled on the word, "Children."

My eyes widened. "What? Three months?" I asked. Now I was the dumbfounded one. She looked at me and nodded.

There was no way we could be ready for three babies-let alone _werewolves_-in three months. It was impossible.

_Then again, so is raising the dead. _

We were all quiet, one question dancing in the air, taunting us, daring us to ask it.

"What is her chance of survival?" Simon finally blurted out. I held my breath.

My aunt thought for a second. "Depends on the person's personal health and strength." she said softly. "I can percentage it once I examine her." she said even softer.

Everyone stood, almost motionlessly.

"Well Lauren," Mr. bae broke the awkward silence. "Would you like something to drink?"

**Sorry it's a short chapter…again. Kinda crappy :/**

**ANYHOW, Do you think Tori will survive? What will happen with the Edison group? Anddddd what are the babies genders? Also, name suggestions!**

**R&R**


	14. 14 Needed Information

_**Thanks for commenting! And so, I give you CHAPTER 14!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else.**_

_Mr. Bae was pouring Aunt Lauren a coke when we heard footsteps in the hallway. Simon, who was lazily leaning on the door to the hallway, creaked it open a bit and peeked his head out. He brought it back in and looked to us a second later. _

"_Tori's up." His voice was concerned. My aunt rose to her feet. The door creaked open some more, and Tori peered in. _

_She looked worn and tired, although she had slept for awhile. She swallowed. "Hi Lauren." She walked in, and Simon shut the door behind her, studying Tori, whose back was to him. My aunt kindly smiled, and walked over to her. _

"_Hi Tori. How are you?' She looked her up and down, then smiled again when looked back up to her face. Tori furrowed her brows. _

"_I'm…I'm good." She lied. Everyone in the room knew it was a lie. Even Aunt Lauren. _

_Aunt Lauren nodded. "I, uh…" She started awkwardly. She gulped. "I heard about your pregnancy." She said rather bravely. Tori, surprisingly, nodded like it was nothing. _

"_Yeah. I figured." she shrugged. She looked at me and smiled a little when she saw the surprise on my face. _

"_So what's the deal with me? Am I going to randomly go into labor, or…?" She asked, seirously. _

_Aunt Lauren looked at her, and for a moment her eyes flashed to her belly. "About three months, I would say." She bit her lip. "Maybe quicker." _

_Tori looked down to her stomach, and put a hand to it. Behind her, I saw Mr. Bae's face soften. _

_Tori brought her face back up, and looked directly at me. She had a glimmer in her eyes I hadn't seen there before. _

_It seemed a lot like hope._

"_Okay." Tori nodded patiently. I looked behind me to Derek, who was sitting quietly behind me in a blue folding chair, his eyes squinted, trying to focus on Aunt Lauren's information. _

"_But I should warn you," Aunt Lauren caught Tori's attention again. She turned to her. "Giving birth isn't easy, as you probably know. Well…" Aunt Lauren shifted her weight and softly sighed. "Giving birth to werewolves is at least ten times worse." She said honestly. Tori hesitated, and then slowly nodded. _

"_I wish I could help you with that part, but…" Aunt Lauren sadly smiled. "I'm a little inexperienced." _

_Simon strode over next to Derek and I, leaving Mr. Bae alone near the door. _

_Simon nudged Derek. "You're going to be an uncle." Simon smiled. _

_I swallowed the urge to yell "You are too!" _

Tori looked over to Derek and then made a small face as if she smelled something bad. I glared at her. 

"What are the probable genders?" Mr. Bae asked. Everyone turned their attention to Aunt Lauren. Tori's face seemed very eager, and very curious. 

Aunt Lauren let out a breath, then bit her lips and thought some more. 

"Considering what you are," she said to Tori, "And considering what…_Ryan_ is…" She thought again and shrugged. 

"It would be random. There really wasn't much information about cross witch pregnancies. But from what I know from both, ill be able to determine some things."

Everyone looked a little disappointed. Something inside me twisted, and I realized I was too. Even through all the drama, I had to admit I was a _little_ excited. 

But worry for Tori, and our safety strongly overpowered the excitement. 

Tori nodded slowly, as if disappointed too. Aunt Lauren eyed her again. "So, Tori…' She started. "How have you been feeling?" 

Tori weighed her head to each side. "Okay, I guess. Sleepy." She yawned, and my Aunt Lauren narrowed her eyes. She nodded. 

"Do you mind?" My Aunt asked as she came closer to Tori. My aunt approached Tori, looking at her belly. Tori raised her shirt, and raveled her stomach.

I held my breath. Her stomach had already started to round. She had faint purple stretch marks. 

_That isn't normal, _I thought. _Then again, the average is three months. The babies would develop quicker. But I didn't think it would be _that_ quick…_

Tori studied her stomach, her eyes searching for something I couldn't see. Aunt Lauren looked up to Tori for approval, then hesitantly put her hands on Tori's small, rounded belly. 

Aunt Lauren quickly pulled a pair of red-rimmed reading glasses from her pocket, and put them on, then slowly put her hands back upon her stomach. 

Tori winced at her touch, and Aunt Lauren looked back up at her. "Did that hurt?" She asked. Tori nodded, and Aunt Lauren bit her lip, her face becoming worried. 

Everyone studied Aunt Lauren as she examined Tori. When she seemed to be finished, she pulled off her glasses. 

"Have you experienced any…dizziness? Vomiting?" She asked. Tori.

"She fainted, few days ago." Derek said, his voice concerned and hard. Aunt Lauren rose her eyebrows. 

"Ah." She said, sadness practically dripping off of her voice. Mr. Bae seemed to stiffen. 

"Uh, Laure, I would like to talk to you about something." he said, looking to me. Aunt Lauren nodded, and quickly left the room with him. 

Tori folded her shirt back down over her belly. 

Derek groaned as he lifted himself from his chair, and quietly made his way out of the kitchen, but before he exited shot me a look that made me rise from my chair and follow him too. 

Outside of the kitchen, we could hear the soft murmurs of Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren. 

"She has about…maybe a forty-percent, I would say." my Aunt whispered roughly. 

Derek held me close to him, by my shoulders so they would hear us. I could feel his heart pound in his chest. 

"Her chance would be higher if I had someone experienced. Someone to teach her. Someone who was there." She said quietly. 

Derek stiffened. 

"Do we know anyone?" Mr. Bae said in a gruff, emotion filled voice. Aunt Lauren sighed. "No. No one comes to mind…." she said. My hopes fell. Derek let out a soft breath. 

There was some awkward silence. 

"Kit, there's nothing I can do, really. I…I'm gunna go." she said quietly. Mr. Bae let out another breath. "Yeah." was all he said in reply. 

Derek quickly pulled me quickly back inside the kitchen. 

Simon and Tori gave us strange looks, then Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae came back into the room. 

"Well, I'm gunna go. She half-smiled. Tori and Simon might have bought it, but Derek and I knew it held a hint of sadness. 

Derek coughed. I could tell it was fake, but I didn't know why he would do that….

_Oh. Right._

"Aunt Lauren?" I called out. She turned toward me, away from the door. 

"I think you need to look at Derek's arm."

When Derek unlocked the apartment, and feeling tired, I stumbled in. He shut it behind him. and turned on the lights. He let out a sigh. "Well," he muttered. 

I felt like I might collapse any second. it was just so tiring, and I was overwhelmed. Tori might die. The Edison Group was on our tail. What were we going to do about _that?_ And Rae….I didn't know about Rae. She just…didn't seem right. 

"I'm going to bed." I sleepily yelled to Derek. I felt his hand on my arm, and I turned to see him looming over me, his eyes searching mine. 

He put his hand gently on my cheek, and he bent down to touch his lips to mine. 

Slowly, I put my hands over his neck, almost involuntarily. He pulled me closer to him, and a surge of a nameless _something_ ran through me. 

To my disappointment, he slowly pulled away from me and studied me again. 

I was tempted to pull him by the shirt down to me again. I just didn't want that kiss to end. 

"Goodnight, Chloe." He whispered, brushed a strand of hair away from my face, and walked into the bedroom. 

**Omg peoplez, im sooo sorry it took me SO LONG to update. I almost gave up again. But I knew I could leave you guys wondering! So….**

**Comments? Predictions? Do you think Tori will survive? And NOTICE: Rae didn't come home for a while…didn't she?**

**R&R**


	15. 15 Derek

**Sorry this update was later than the usual, because I had to plan all week for a farewell dance. **

**Anyhow, **

**Chapter 15. **

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else. **

At first when I woke, I thought I was back at Mr. Bae's house.

Then, after a moment of confusion, I remembered everything that went down the night before.

So many questions swam in my head. The top one was one we hadn't talked about- The Edison group. What were we going to do? We couldn't move again. Not with Tori pregnant.

I sighed and pushed those thoughts away, happy to be in a warm bed. I felt something tight and strong around my waist. I furrowed my brows in confusion, then relaxed again when I realized it was Derek's arm.

_Derek… _I thought.

I turned roughly in the bed so I was faced him, and then softly buried my head into his chest.

Derek was just as stressed out as I was. It had only been a couple of days of this insane drama, but it had felt to me like weeks. I felt as if we'd been on the streets again, like we would never go back home.

I closed my eyes and curled up against him. I didn't noticed he was awake until he kissed the top of my head, giving me a mini heart attack.

"Hey." He whispered. There was an edge to his voice I didn't understand.

"Hi." I murmured into his shirt. He shifted his arm so it cradled me against him.

"How are you?" He asked, his voice low. I let out a slow, shuddering breath. "I should be asking _you_ that." I said softly. I could feel the bandage on his arm that Aunt Lauren had put on him after she disinfected it.

"I'm fine. Surprised he knocked out that easy…" He said the last part worriedly.

I looked up to his face. He was looking down to me,. His green eyes seemed to swim in possibilities.

I scooted yet closer to him, eliminating the small space between us. He absentmindedly rubbed his hand against my back, a comforting motion.

And we let that hang in the air, neither one of us wanting to think about it for that sweet moment.

When Derek heard my stomach start to growl, we decided it was time for breakfast.

A weird feeling hung in the air. We knew we needed to discuss things…to figure them out. because at the moment, they were tangled in with each other, and we didn't know which connected to which.

But on the other hand, we both wanted to be normal for just a little bit longer. I should've known better than get used to it.

I scooted into the loveseat in the living room, a cold bowl of Cheerios in my hands.

As I stirred my spoon in the cereal, I eyed Derek. He was pouring himself a glass of orange juice, his face seemed distant, as if he was in a totally different place in his mind. I knew that face well. he was calculating something.

He looked up to me. Our eyes met. I bit my lip and looked away. I heard Derek mutter something I couldn't understand under his breath.

As much as I didn't want to talk about, as much as I wanted to ignore it, I also wanted to get it straightened out. Figured out. I wanted to feel better about it.

"Forty percent…" I finally said. I looked down at my cereal. I cleared my throat. "Aunt Lauren said she only had a forty percent chance of…surviving."

"I know." He said gruffly. He turned away to the refrigerator.

I gulped. "What can we do?' I asked.

He turned back to me, his eyes soft. He thought for a second, his eyes seemed to lighten, like an idea popped into his head. I waited silently, praying he knew what to do.

He looked back up to me. "We can't do much." His eyes were sad. My hopes dissolved.

"And what about The Edison Group? What are you going to do about _that?" _My tone was a little anxious, almost rude. But Derek didn't seem to care.

Derek carried a blueberry muffin and his glass of orange juice over to the seat next to me. He sat the glass down, then grunted as he sat on the chair. His face twisted in pain for a moment, then relaxed.

I must've looked worried, because he muttered "I'm fine."

He studied my eyes for a second. "We can't move." He said.

"But we can't stay…I mean, they know where we are." I objected. He sadly shook his head, and I, uncomfortable, shifted in my seat.

"It doesn't matter. Tori's pregnant. They've gotten their first mission accomplished." He said with a twinge or regret.

"But isn't that what they want? Don't they want to anchor us down by Tori's…condition?" I asked, now shaking my head.

Derek bit his lip. "Yeah. But if we leave, they'll hunt us down. And then Tori…the percentage would be even less." He reasoned.

I weighed the two options. He was right about Tori. But if we stayed….

There was a little question hanging in the back of my mind.

"Derek?" I asked, looking back down to my breakfast. "Did you notice Rae didn't come back last night?" I asked.

I looked up. He had stiffened, a grim look on his face. "Yes." He said.

I sighed heavily. "Do you think…?" I scrunched up my face, worried and scared.

"I don't think she's working for them, no. But…she was acting weird…" He mumbled.

She was acting weird. And I had a bad feeling, a nagging message, unclear, trying to find its way to my mind.

"But right now we need to focus on staying safe." He decided, his voice sure.

I nodded. _One task at a time, _I thought. As long as I stuck to that plan, I'd be fine.

About an hour later, my phone buzzed.

I flipped it open, and realized it was Simon calling. I clicked the green button, and held my cell to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. Derek rose an eyebrow. I mouthed "Simon." and he nodded.

"Hey Chloe." I heard Simon say on the other line.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. I knew Simon heard the edge in my voice. _Please don't be bad news, _I prayed.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you. It has to do with Ryan." He said quietly on the other line. Derek furrowed his brows.

I thought for a moment. _Ryan? Why would Simon call me to talk about…Ryan?_

I stood from my seat next to Derek and slowly moved into the bedroom, leaving Derek behind watching ESPN on the small T.V.

"Yeah. Shoot." I said urgently.

"I feel bad. About Tori." He said.

Silence between us.

"She's pregnant with three kids, _werewolves _, and we killed the father who tried to kill us. It's pretty messed up. I feel bad 'cause she's going to have to raise these kids alone. She's going to have to go through this _alone. _Even if she's been a bitch in the past…" He trailed off.

Simon's tone broke my heart.

"That's not true, Simon. We'll go through it with her. We'll be there." I promised him.

"But still, she's going to be a single mom. If-" He stopped short. I knew what he was going to say.

_If she survives. _

"She'll…she will be okay, Simon." I whispered. I thought I heard Derek approaching, but when I turned to look out the door, there was no one.

"She'll be okay." Simon repeated, more to himself then me. "Yeah." he sighed.

"How is she now?" I asked.

He snickered. "Same old moody Tori." He said, almost relived. "And she sleeps. A lot." He added.

I smiled.

"How are you, Chloe?" he asked, his voice transforming back to the happy Simon tone I'd grown used to.

"I'm okay. Hey how is that comic coming along?' I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I totally forgot! I've just got to shade in some things, you know, give them dimension. That's about it. What should we name it, though?" He asked, referring to the first comic of our adventures at Lyle house.

Simon had to restart the comic a while back, considering all of the events that had happened since then. I had helped Simon with the plot, and I had helped him plan out what should be grouped into one book. So far, we figured there would be at least three.

I thought about a title.

"How about… 'The Summoning?'" I suggested. It seemed fit, considering our main plot consisted of a lot of ghosts.

"Summoning….I like it. Yeah, I like it a lot. Crap. Hey Chloe I got to go. Apparently we're going to McDonalds." I heard him yell something about Tori, but it was a muffled sound.

"Is it okay for Tori to eat fast-food?" I wondered.

I started to walk back out of the bedroom, back to where Derek was.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't get some now we're all in trouble." He muttered. I laughed. "Bye Simon." I said.

"Bye Chloe." and the line went dead. I snapped the phone and set it down on the table.

Derek grunted. I looked at him, and saw his face uneasy. I opened my mouth to ask him if he was okay, but he interrupted with "It's just an ache." As if that would make me feel better. I perched on the arm of his chair, and held his hand.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." I replied involuntarily.

Thirty minutes later, Derek said "Chloe? Could you go to the store for me?"

I gave him a weird look. "For what?" I asked, confused.

"We ran out of Doritos."

I gave him an even weirder look. "Doritos?" I asked.

"Please, Chloe? I can't move without pain shooting through my back." He pleaded. My face softened.

"Now?" I asked, a little confused. It didn't make sense.

"Yes, please. I love you." He tacked on the last part like it would change my mind.

It didn't completely, but it helped.

"Doritos? Anything else?" I sighed as I got up from the arm chair, and slipped on my shoes.

"No. But thanks." He said, his voice was edgy.

After I combed through my hair twice, and pulled on a jacket, I headed for the front door.

"Chloe?" Derek asked. I turned from the door to him.

"I love you." He said again. But this time it was different.

I froze. I couldn't respond. So I nodded, and left.

On the drive back to the apartment, something inside me turned sour. I couldn't place it, so I tried desperately to push it away. I was just being paranoid, I convinced myself.

But I sped up anyway.

Grocery bag on my wrist, I unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me, and turned.

It was quiet in the apartment, except for the T.V. advertisement for acne cream.

"Derek," I called. He wasn't sitting in the living room. "I've got you're chips." I set them on the counter, then went to look in the bedroom. I peeked in.

He wasn't there.

Worried, I knocked on the bathroom door. "Derek?" I called out. But there was no reply. I quickly opened the door. He wasn't there.

I ran back out to the living room. I studied the chair, and then rushed over to it.

On it lay Derek's cell phone. I tried to turn it on, but it was dead.

_Dead or alive, Derek would take his phone with him if he were going somewhere. _I realized.

Shock, fear, and surprise filled me.

Derek was gone.

**Comments? Reviews? Suggestions? Predictions? **

**R&R!**


	16. 16 He's Gone

_Thanks for the reviews! :D_

_Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else._

_**Derek was gone. I couldn't process it. **_

_**Five minutes later, it finally sunk in. **_

_**Derek's gone. **_

_**I quickly pulled out my phone, and hit 4, my speed dial for Mr. Bae. **_

"_**Hello?' he answered, his voice casual. **_

"_**Derek's gone!" I blurted out. There was silence on his end for a second. "Wait…what?" **_**he asked. **

"**He's gone. I went to the store-well, he **_**made**_** me go to the store and then I came back and-" **

"**Did he leave a note?" He asked, his voice raising. I tried to calm myself down. **

"**No," while I said this I walked through the apartment, checking though the living room especially. "Not one that I can see." I said quickly. My eyes grew wide as I thought of what could have happend to him. Nerveously, I ran a hand through my hair and paced through the kitchen. **

"**Could anyone have kidnapped him?" he asked, his voice in a rush. **

"**No," I said automatically. It was pretty much clear now. He had set me up.**

**And I was stupid enough to fall for it. **

"**No. He practically begged me to go to the store, and…" I thought about that last **_**I love you **_**he had called out to me. **

"**He left. He left…" I paniced. **

"**Alright, we're coming." He said. I heard a weird ruffeling sound on his part, like he was holding his phone to his chest. I heard a muffeled "What do you **_**mean**_** he's gone?" from Simon in the backround. **

**I sank down on the floor. I couldn't believe Derek would leave. In all the chaos….**

**But some part of me could believe it. Derek, who had always thought less of himself than of all of us. Though he meant the most to me. **

**I tried to sum up where he could be, what he could be trying to do. **

**Go after the Edison Group? No. Not by himself. He would know better than that…he's way to smart to go alone.**

**Could he be getting help? Possibly. But where would you go to get help for a situation like ours?**

**My head was spinning. I couldn't take it. Not without Derek. **

**I buried my head in my knees. This was all we needed.**

**When the door opened, my heart hammered, hoping it was Derek. But it was just Mr. Bae, Tori, Simon and Rae. **

**Rae. Some insticecnt yelled at me to get her out. **

**Simon instantly ducked down next to me. "What happened?" he asked, his face in a total state of disbelief. **

**I had to take a deep, shuddering breath before I could speak. "He made me go to the store. I should've known." I shook my head sadly. "I'm so **_**stupid!" **_**I wailed. Simon turned to Mr. Bae. **

**I noted he didn't disagree with me. **

"**He left on purpose? Why would he **_**leave?" **_**Simon asked, his tone harsh. **

"**Knowing Derek," Tori said, " He went to get help." Her face twisted, and she sat down next to me. I noted her belly was noticeably bigger compared to yesterday. **_**How does that **__happen? I wondered. _She looked back up to Mr. Bae. "Should we let him go?" she asked. 

Simon furrowed his brows in astonishment. "How-He's my _brother, _Tori!" He stood, and looked back at Mr. Bae. Mr. bae looked kindly down at me. "Simon, Derek's a pretty smart kid. If he didn't want Chloe around when he left, it must be something he wouldn't want for any of us. Maybe we should just let him do we he needs to, and-" 

"No." I interupted. Everyone looked at me, including Rae, who had been suspiciously quiet. 

"No. We can't let him kill himself over…over all this drama…" I said quietly. I doubted anyone heard me until Tori said, "This is all my fault." 

"No it's not." Rae finally spoke. I turned to her with questioning eyes, and she quickly added "Who knew you're baby's daddy was a total pycho?" She raised her eyebrows, and put her hands on her hips. 

Tori ignored her. "It's okay. He'll be fine." She said. Mr. Bae nodded in agreement. 

Simon looked like he was going to kill someone. 

"Jeez, Simon. Take a deep breath. It's okay to breath." Rae rolled her eyes. Simon and I glared at her. 

"Rae, Shut up." Simon barked. 

My head was whizzing. I felt like I wanted to cry. I took another shuddering breath. 

"So were giving up?" I said remorsefully. 

Mr. Bae sat crouched down to my height. "Were not giving up. Give Derek a week, and if he's not back…" he left the sentence hanging there. His tone wasn't sure. 

I knew none of us were. What was the right thing to do? I knew Mr. Bae was trying to be reasonable, but I knew a part of him wanted to go after him. 

Reluctantly, I nodded. 

Simon looked carefully at me, and then agreed with a sigh. "Fine. A week." 

Surprised, I looked up at him. His face was twisted with anger. 

"Derek's smart." Tori said. Normally, It would be hard for her to admit to that, but under the circumstances she probly thought she was entitled to. 

"Everything will be okay." Rae said in a worried tone. I didn't know if anyone else caught it, but her tone….it didn't sound worried at all. It sounded too worried, almost _forced. _

Mr. Bae let out a breath an stood up. "I'll be right back." He stated, and left for the bathroom. 

Rae sat down next to Tori, and smiled at me. It was meant to be a reassuring thing, but it was anything but. 

I looked up to Simon. He was wandering into our bedroom. 

After five more minutes, I stood up. 

"What's wrong?" Tori asked. 

"I…I just need a moment." I lied. Tori hesitated, as if she was going to get up, but then nodded. Rae muttered something I couldn't hear, and Tori turned to hear, her eyes wide. 

I slowly walked into my room, not looking back. 

As I suspected, Simon was in there, sitting on the bed. He turned quickly when I approached. I sat down next to him. 

"Hey." He said dully. I didn't reply, and he looked away. 

"You're gunna go out and look for him, right? You're not staying here." He asked, quietly. I opened my mouth, then shut it and just nodded. 

He nodded, like it was nothing. "How soon?" 

I looked down at the floor. "Three days, I figure." I answered. 

I looked to him. he had a worn expression on his face. "I'm coming with you."

**Sorry guys, it took my a while to write, considering I was excited that next week is the LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! :D Have a good memorial day!**

**PS: My next chapters will be short, because they will count as days. And now with Derek gone, it will be a little more boring but the good news is I can update faster. **

**So…what do you think? Any predictions of what will happen? Where's Derek? What's up with Rae? And what will happen if Chloe and Simon leave to find Derek?**

**R&R!**


	17. 17 Pointless Monday

**Thanks for reviewing! It means the world to me! **

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else. **

I sat, silent in the loveseat in front of the T.V., blankly staring at it, mentally going over the plan Simon and I had come up with.

We would wait three days, to assure the other we wouldn't leave. Then Simon would sneak over to the apartment around one, with his backpack which he was to pack the day before. We would go from there, in the car, and figure out where he could be.

I had to admitt, it was a pretty lame plan. But it was better than not trying at all.

Most of the day, I was in bed, trying to sleep problems away. But they didn't disappear. I doubted they would.

Around eight in the afternoon, Tori texted me.

Hey Chloe. I'm sorry about Derek-I know if it wasn't for me, he'd be here. But he'll be okay. Everything will be okay. Just don't do anything rash.

Lazily, I set the phone down on the bedside table. I was too sleepy to text back. Even then, what would I say? That it was fine? That _I_ was fine?

I didn't even know if I could pass that one off.

I turned in the bed, and closed my eyes.

I thought about Rae, acting so weird. I didn't understand why. I missed the old Rae. I missed my old life. Most of all, I missed Derek.

With Derek filling my mind, I drifted off into a dreamless (thank God) sleep.

When I woke, it was dark outside. The air was sticky, and my head was spinning. There was an annoying beeping nose, and it took my a while to realize it was the alarm clock. I glared at it. 5:45, the usual time when Derek would get up, kiss my cheek, and head out to start breakfast, a skill Mr. Bae and I had taught him when we first moved in.

We had sacrificed a few pancakes in the process.

Thinking of this, I couldn't help but smile. I had a lot of good memories with Derek. And I was determined we would have more.

I knew he was out there. Even if I didn't know where, I knew he was trying to do what was right. More than likely, he was trying to save us all.

Still, he could've let me in on his little plan.

But all that was in the past. Tomorrow Simon and I would set out to find Derek.

**Like I said guys, SHORT chapter. Just cause this might not be so evident, When Chloe falls asleep its Monday, when she wakes up it's Tuesday. Anyway, **

**Comments? And you will find out about Rae soon, so look forward to that! **

**R&R**


	18. 18 Voice Mail and Romance Movies

**Thanks for the comments, suggestions, and predictions. As a first time writer, it motivates me. **

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else.**

About two hours later, I decided it wasn't healthy to stay in bed anymore.

I got up, ran my hands through my knotty hair, and picked up my cell phone and glanced at it.

Five miscalls.

I held the phone between my chin and shoulder, and played them as I grabbed my way-too-big-bag and rushed around as I packed it for our get away tonight.

"Hey Chloe," Tori said in the phone. I set the bag down on the floor, sat, and packed a coat, a blanket, and a hoodie.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright," She continued. "Call me later. K, Bye." There was a beep, and they next recording started. I stood with my bag, and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey it's me again," Tori said in the recording. "Are you okay? I'm worried…." I grabbed a couple water bottles and stuck them in. "Just, don't do anything stupid." And there was another beep.

"Hey Chloe. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Kit called me and told me what happened," Aunt Lauren said in the phone. I stopped.

Aunt Lauren. How would she react when I left? Would she come after _me?_

"I'm so sorry, Hun. Call me later."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep. _

"Hey. Once again it's me," Tori came back on the phone. I sighed, and kept moving through the kitchen, stocking up on granola bars and muffins.

"I wanted to know of it was okay if we came over tomorrow? I could rent some good movies and we could just hang….please, call me back."

I set my bag down on the counter and sighed again.

There was another beep. Once again, it was Tori.

"Alright, since I know you so well I know you wont mind. Were coming over around lunch, I've got some snacks and movies-"

"Really LAME movies," Simon shouted in the background.

"Well no one asked you to watch!" Tori yelled back. I glanced at the clock, panicked.

"Alright well I'll see you later."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep. _

I quickly turned off my phone, and decided it was time to take a shower. I took my bag, dropped It off in my room, and headed for the bathroom.

When I heard a knock at the door about three hours later, I prepared for the worst. I pulled my hair into a messy bun at the top of my head and opened the door.

Rae was yelling at Simon about something. Tori rolled her eyes and walked in, Simon waved Rae off, muttered a "Whatever." and followed Tori. Rae rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey," Tori said, approached me, and gave me a hug. I jumped a little, because she took my by surprise. Rae sadly smiled at me and Simon gave me a knowing look.

Tori let me go. "Ok," she said optimistically. She reached into her purse and pulled out five movies, and my eyes widened. I look to Simon.

He made a slipping motion with his finger across his throat. I nodded and turned back to the movies.

Tori smiled. "I say we watch 'The Notebook' first. I love that one." She announced. She smiled wider at me, and I immediately knew she was pushing aside her problems for me. She was pregnant, and she could die, yet here she was, smiling, watching romance movies. If she could be this brave, I owed it to her to be, too.

I smiled back, and she looked surprised.

"I do too." Rae said from behind us. It took me a second to realize she was agreeing with Tori.

"What's it about?' Simon groaned. Rae gave him a look. "You've never seen 'The Notebook'? Oh my God." She looked to Tori, who rolled her eyes.

"The boy is obviously romantically challenged." Rae playfully sighed. Simon glared at her.

Tori spilled a bunch of packets of popcorn on the counter, and Simon handed over some candy bars. I smiled and grabbed a packet.

"I'll pop the popcorn. You guys get the movie set up." I declared, turning my back to the microwave. I prayed they'd take my offer.

When I heard footsteps leading away from me, I felt relieved. Now I would have time to collect myself before I had to watch a romance with out my boyfriend. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

"Simon," Tori started.

I heard the DVD player pop open. I opened the microwave, tore open the packet, shoved it inside and pressed 400.

"You might want to take notes. Let Noah show you how true love is done."

I wont lie; I _did _cry. A lot.

We only ended up watching "The Notebook," Because afterwards, everyone was sleepy from the crying. Which wasn't good, because I needed to be wide awake for our escape.

I studied the door, trying to stay awake. I had my coat on, and the lights in the apartment were all off. It was 2: 57. Any minute Simon would come through that door, and we'd set off-

There was a knock at the door.

I rushed to it, slightly opened it, and peeked out.

"Hey." Simon whispered. I opened it wider, and he tip-toed in. I couldn't see him well, but he was dressed mainly in black, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He had a grey baseball hat on-what team it was supporting, I couldn't see.

"Hold on. I gotta go to the bathroom." He whispered, and rushed off, dropping his backpack on the floor next to me. I sat cross-legged next to my bag, and waited.

Three minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

The bathroom door swung open.

"Is someone outside?" Simon peeked out from the bathroom, his brows furrowed. I stood.

"I think so. Should I-"

Another knock.

We stared at each other for a minute.

We knew we shouldn't answer. I mean, who would come around at three-in0the-morning to see us?

Of course, there was _someone. _The same someone who we were going out to find. But would he knock?

I opened my mouth to speak, but the door creaked. I froze, like a deer in headlights, my heart racing.

Simon ran over to me on the tip of his toes. He stood next to me, and gave me a confused look that raised my fear.

The door opened wider, and when I saw who it was, my heart stopped. I cleared my throat and found words.

"Rae? Why are you here?" I quickly whispered.

**R&R**


	19. 19 The truth 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else. **

Rae looked back at us blankly for a minute, then she strolled in the room, and turned and shut the door quietly.

A cold shiver ran through me when I heard her lock the door.

She turned back to us. "I followed Simon." She said simply, then turned to him. "You really need to learn how to sneak better. I'm surprised, considering all the sneaking you did from me." She said, rolling her eyes, then smiling.

"W-what?" I asked, confused. I shook my head. I couldn't stutter, I couldn't let her know I was neverous. "Rae, please, you've got to leave." I whispered.

Simon slowly inched closer to me. He took my hand in his, hidden behind my back. Nothing romantic, or at least _I _didn't see it that way. His hard gaze pierced Rae. She seemed unfazed by it.

"Chloe," Rae said, giving me a chilling look. Simon squeezed my hand, as if to say _It's alright. _

"Chloe, I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly. I knew better than to believe the sad look in her eyes. Though my instincts told me to run, I was anchored down my Simon hand around mine.

"Rae, leave." Simon said in a harsh growl. For a second, he reminded me of Derek.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. But I have to kill you now." Her face twisted for a second, almost morphing, then twisting into a calm face.

Simon's other hand bore sparks, little gold flits that danced around his fingertips.

"Rae," I stared at her with disbelief. "Why? Why did you join them? Their only using you,. After-"

Rae laughed, and I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her.

But where was the Rae I knew? The Rae that had welcomed me at the safe house, the one who was fighting with us, not _against us. _

"I can't believe this. You're….you're horrible Rae." I muttered.

Simon stood so his body guarded mine, like Derek had always done when there was trouble.

Derek. If only Derek was here-

Rae's eyes turned blood red, and she shocked Simon somehow, which sent him flying to the floor, his hand ripping apart from mine.

His head smashed into the table, which collapsed. Blood ran down his face from his forehead. He appeared to be knocked out.

I quickly turned back to Rae, who knocked me to the floor, slamming my head hard on the floor.

If only Derek were here. He could help me, save me. I had this lame power that only-

_No. _Derek's gone. You have to Fight this for yourself.

I kicked her, and she wailed, but didn't move. She pierced me with a gaze, and believe me, if looks could kill, this one was enough to kill me, bring me back, and drive a stake through my heart.

I felt a zap run through my body, and I became numb. Rae grabbed my hair, making me scream, and flung me across the room, crashing down next to Simon, who was motionless.

Rae kicked me in the knee, and then brought her hands down to my throat, as if to choke me.

I tried to push her off, but settled for kicking her in the back of her head. So hard, I could hear the impact.

She quickly placed one hand on her head. Her body heated-and by heated I mean I thought I was going to go up in flames-And I struggled under her weight.

She glared back at me. "You're done Chloe. Finally. You thought we couldn't find you? You thought we were gone? Nice try." Her voice faltered, almost _changing_ into a gruffer, manlier voice.

"And you call yourself a necromancer." Her voice turned normal again.

"Rae!" I shouted as my skin burned. "Why! Why did you…you betray us? Their going to _kill you!" _I shouted. I could feel the heat burning through my skin.

She sneered, and I thought I heard Simon groan. I was so close, If I could scream one more time maybe he'd-

"You still don't get it. I thought you were supposed to be smart. When you were escaping, you were smart."

Her voice changed again, and her face twisted again, bareing the resemblance of someone I didn't dare think of.

"SIMON!" I screamed. My arms were now bleeding, as were my legs, and I was going numb. Patches of black danced around my vison.

To me relief, his eyelids fluttered. He sudden bounced up, the sparks ragging from her fingers, gaining powers. Suddenly, he collapsed on Rae, knocking her off of me and sending her flying into the wall. Her head hit it with a _thunk._

She recovered fast, and as Simon was helping me back up, she moved her hands in an awkward motion, like she was scooping the air, then pushing it toward us. Simon went flying, hit the wall on the other side of the room, and slumped down. Blood pooled from his head.

She turned to me next, and an invisible force hit me, smacking me down. She appeared on top of me again, her eyes red. She pinned me totally down, my body becoming weak; numb.

She smiled wickedly at me. And then it hit me.

"You're not Rae." I blurted, blood streaking down my legs and arms.

She didn't answer, but her face twisted.

"Smart. You being a Necromancer, it would be in you're best interest to learn how body possession works." She said, her voice lowering.

That confirmed it. This wasn't Rae. That was the good part. The bad part? I was her _body. _

"Bye Chloe." Dr. Davidoff said in his real voice.

And as Simon got up, Dr. Davidoff brought Rae's fingers to my throat.

**PS: This is part ONE of two parts to chapter nineteen. Don't worry-ill pick up exactly where I left off. The next one might be short. It will appear as chapter 19, too. **

**So! There it is! **

**R&R**


	20. 19 The truth 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else. **

Rae's fingers clutched my throat, a sick, moaning sound coming escapping from me. Simon stubeled toward her. He groaned, and raised his hands. And I _swear_ I saw then glow.

Or maybe my vision was just hazy.

Rae's body lifted off of me, and for about five seconds, _floated _there, in midair. I quickly rolled out from under her, and got up, trying hard to ignore the pain shooting through my body. Simon quickly limped over to me, and half-heartedly pulled me up. I blinked a few times, and tried to stay focused and not black out. Simon's hair was spaltered with a dark red liquid.

He had a black eye, and his cheek was bleeding.

He charged Rae, taking her to the floor, smashing her under him. I closed my eyes, and focused on releasing Dr. Davidoff.

I imagined his spirit, a vision of him peacefully floating toward a gold light-

I frowned. I didn't want him to go into a golden light peacefully. He should go straight to hell.

There was a loud crash, and I opened my eyes to see Simon slamming Rae into the wall, then Rae shoving Simon to the floor, leaving burn marks on his shoulder.

Rae turned to me, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Quickly, Simon bolted up, and pushed her back into the sofa, then quickly flipping the couch over. Dr. Davidoff tumbled.

I closed my eyes, hard. I imagined his spirit drifting away. I imagined it floating, drifting away, into the moonlight, going to wherever it may. I clenched my fists, and pulled harder on his soul. I pulled so hard, I almost felt it.

I peeked open to check. Rae's body was wavering, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Simon stood for a second, starring at her, his stance ready.

I closed my eyes and pulled harder.

I continued to imagine pulling his soul away, peacefully away, far away into the light, until we couldn't see him anymore.

I fought the urge to imagine him diving straight down into a fiery pit.

I peeked again, and Rae was sputtering, gasping for air. She fell to the ground, and I almost stopped. I didn't want to hurt Rae.

But I had to remind myself. This _wasn't _Rae.

She finally stopped moving on the floor. Simon slowly nugded her with his foot. He looked up to me, weak and worn.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stumbled toward Simon. He held me up by the waist. If he hadn't, I'd probably collapse from exhaustion.

"You," I heard Dr. Davidoff's raspy voice, and turned weakly to where it was coming from.

There he was, in his ghostly form. he was slowly fading.

He smiled creepily. Then totally faded away. My knees buckled.

"It's okay Chloe." Simon rubbed my back. I couldn't help it. I collapsed on the floor in a heap, crying, right next to Rae's lifeless body.

She was gone. She was dead.

They'd killed her. Just to get to us.

It was all our fault.

I couldn't look at her body. Not all scratched and scarred. Not knowing we did this.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Simon asked, his was rough, like he was crying too.

"I don't know." I replied. If we called Mr. Bae, we wouldn't be able to leave. But there was a dead body in my apartment, and I didn't know what to do.

We would have to leave quick now. Tell Mr. Bae about the body, get it buried, then leave as quick as possible. Otherwise, they'd figure it out and stop us.

I couldn't see any other solution.

Simon seemed to read my expression. "Alright. You might want to use your cell. Mine is fried." He said softly. He looked toward the tipped sofa. There, underneath, lay his broken cell, scattered around on the floor.

I nodded, letting out a jagged breath.

I looked around for a second, searching for my cell. Then I remembered I had put it in my room earlier. I got up and stood. I didn't like sitting next to my dead friend's body.

Before I went to call Kit, I literally prayed that Derek was safe and okay. If he wasn't, I couldn't live with myself.

**Alright. There you go. Will they find Derek? Where is he? Will Kit or Tori stop them? **

**R&R**


	21. 20 Escape

**Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 20! I never thought I'd get this far!**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else.**

I stood, from a distance, wind whipping my hair around, staring at the section of woods where Simon, Tori, and Mr. Bae were standing, respectfully bowing their heads over a section of dirt that just happened to have my friend's body under it.

Trees surrounded us. We were pretty far into the woods.

I hugged myself, shivering partly from the cold and partly from fear. There was a weird tension in the air. My eyes were red and sore from crying.

Simon turned back to me, and gave me a sympathetic look. He slowly turned and walked toward me, and Tori turned to look at him, then me briefly, then quickly away. She blew her nose into a tissue.

"You okay?' Simon asked, his brows furrowed in worry. I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." I answered, my voice faltering. I was no where near fine.

Simon rubbed my back. "It'll be alright," he whispered in my ear. "We'll go tonight. He's going to be fine." He reassured me, then looked on toward Mr. Bae. Simon's eyes were distant, his hands absent mindedly rubbing my shoulders, keeping me warm.

I softly sighed. I hoped we would be able to get safely away tonight.

Mr. Bae asked me if I would like to come over, and I was tempted, but I was also sore from the night before and teird. I was also escapping to find Derek tonight. So overall, staying at home was best.

I slept. And slept. Then ate some Doritos, then slept some more.

Being in the apartment just…didn't feel right with Derek gone. It felt like something was missing, as cheesy as it sounds, it felt like there was a hole in my chest.

What hurt even more was that I dreamed of him.

I dreamed of us together at Lyle house. I dreamed when he first started to change, and when we were running, hoping fences, far away from Lyle House. I dreamed of when we were on the run together. When he saved me from Liam and Ramon, when he had reassured me about my powers. And the first time we kissed…that amazing jolt…

"Chloe?" Someone shook me. I didn't dare think it was Derek and get my hopes up.

Resentfully, I slightly opened my eyes. It was Simon all in black again, his back pack slung over his shoulder. A bit of his hair shone under his baseball cap.

It took me a minute, but then I remembered we needed to go.

I jumped out of bed, and ran my hands through my hair and yawned.

"Are you packed?' He asked. I knew he knew I was, but there was nothing else really to say.

"Yeah." I replied shortly. I walked around to the other side of the bed, picked up my bag. I then picked up my phone, looked at Simon and stopped short.

I thought.

"Should I bring it?" I asked. If I did, they could track us. Mr. Bae, Tori, _and _the Edison Group. But if I didn't, and Derek tried to reach me….

He gave me a look, and I nodded, agreeing, and set the phone down.

I checked to make sure I had everything. After I was sure, I turned off the lights and quietly followed Simon out of the room.

We made it down the stairs without disruption, which was a relief. Simon stayed by my side as we made our way across the parking lot to the van.

I pursed my lips. If Derek was here, he would say not to use Kit's car. It's too obvious.

I stopped in my tracks, about to tell Simon, when I caught my footing and fell.

"Chloe?" Simon whispered. It was so dark out, I could hardly make out his shape.

My hands were stung from scraping the pavement. I shook them, and then after a second, got back up. I squinted hard, and found Simon, his hand stuck out in my direction through the veil of darkness.

I took it, and he lead me to the car.

We tried to open the doors as silently as we could, but they still made noise. I cringed, looked around, and hopped into the drivers seat next to Simon. He looked over to me.

"There's no going back now." He whispered. I nodded, knowing once he started the car, we had to continue.

He nodded to himself and started the car, and quickly drove off from the parking lot.

We had decided to go to Syracuse. It was the most likely, yet most unlikely place to find him. But it was our only lead right now, so that's where we set off too.

I opened my window, and let the breeze cool my face. I watched trees and tall grass pass quickly in a blur as I focused on the lyrics to the song was that was playing.

"_I find a map and draw a straight line, _

_over rivers, farms and state lines,_

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be, _

_It's only finger lengths that I see," _

I turned and glared at the radio. My fingers twitched, wanted to snap the music off, or at least change the channel, but something inside me said _chill out. _

"_I touch the place_

_where I'd find your face, _

_My fingers in creases _

_of distant dark places"_

To my surprise Simon was the one who punched the button and changed the channel. This time it was a rap song-something so fast I couldn't understand. He settled on it, looked briefly to me and smiled. I kindly smiled back.

I turned back out the window and gazed at the dark sky. Out of all of this chaos, one thing that comforted me was the fact that he was still breathing ( I prayed,) Still under the same sky, still in the same world. He had to be.

**DEREK'S POV. **

I turned, uncomfortable in a damn lumpy bed in a motel room that smelled of cigarettes. It creaked as my weight shifted.

I sighed, and tried to close my eyes. But I couldn't. Not with Chloe out there, without me. Not with dad and Simon without me. How could I leave them like that?

I turned again.

I knew why I needed to leave. I needed to find someone. Know that I knew who, as soon as I found her, I could go back to Chloe, and we would have experience. We would be able to fight, if we needed too.

Still, my gut flipped. The truth was I missed Chloe. A lot.

I decided as soon as I found her, I would go immediately home. I knew I hadn't been gone long , but then again, Chloe and I had never been apart like this.

Determined to see my Chloe again, I closed my eye lids.

**:D Unfortunately, this is going to be the only time I'll use Derek's POV in this story ( I know it was pretty short, but I wanted to set the stage for some things.)**

**So, Who's Derek looking for? Where is he? Will Chloe and Simon find him? Comments? Suggestions? Reviews?**

**R&R!**


	22. 21 Movie Theater

**Thank you guys so much! Your reviews are the best **

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else.**

We slept in the van, which was parked in a small parking lot. To what the parking lot was for-we didn't have a clue.

When we woke up, we counted out the money and set aside a few bucks to grab some breakfast. We agreed on some donuts and coffee.

I was chewing on a chocolate-frosted donut when Simon broke the silence.

"Chloe?' he asked. I looked up into his worried eyes. His fingers were nerveously playing with his cup.

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy if I tell you this?' He smiled a little. I scooted closer to him and nodded. I took another bite.

Simon took his other hand off the wheel and rubbed his eyes. "I… I overheard Lauren and Dad talking a while back…something about what he said…it made me think…"

He shook his head, his expression seirious.

_Uh oh. _I thought. He looked up to me and met my eyes, then continued talking.

"No matter what, I've decided I'm going to help Tori out with her kids. I mean…I don't know, I feel like I owe it to her for some reason." He slowly smiled. "Weird right? But if what I _think_ is right _is_ right, then…." He trailed off.

Finally, I found words.

"Simon? What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, nerveous. I had an idea of what he was trying to tell me, and the thought of that little secret formed a knot in my stomach.

He looked down and everything went silent.

"Chloe." He said quietly. "I think Tori is my sister."

I held my breath and looked away. He'd figured it out.

The expression on my face must've given something away. I heard him swallow. "Did…Did you know?" he asked. "Is it true?" He almost whispered, his voice sounded broken.

I opened my mouth, planning on a full explanation, but I decided I could just go the easy route and answer both questions at once.

I looked back up at him.

"Yes." I said, nodding, my brows furrowing, worrying he would go off like he had when he'd found out Tori was pregnant.

Simon turned forward, rested his head against his seat, closed his eyes and let out a breath. I waited.

"Victoria is my sister." He said calmly, like he was making sure he heard right.

"Half-sister." I quietly corrected. He patiently nodded and rubbed his eyes again like he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

After a while of staying silent, he started up the car.

"Okay." Was all he really replied.

We were on our way to the main road which would start us on our way to Syracuse when I had gotten the feeling.

I didn't know what it was, but my senses seemed to scream _stop!_

"Simon!" I yelled, letting my gut feeling take over. it wasn't a _"were in trouble" _feeling or a _"something isn't right" _feeling. It was a _"turn around quick were missing something" _kind of feeling.

The van jolted to a stop. Simon, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack, stared at me wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as a car honked at us, annoyed that we stopped in the middle of the road. Simon ignored it.

I looked away a little, embarrassed. He would probably think I was crazy.

"I…I don't know." I admitted, my brows furrowing. _Something _inside me wanted to stop. I looked out the window past us. There were several stores, and one movie theater. Why would a movie theater make me stop?

On impulse, I opened the door and jumped out, running to the sidewalk. I stood there, wind carrying my hair in all directions, staring at the buildings.

"Chloe!" Simon yelled. I turned to look back at him. Simon was coming toward me, looking back at the van every five seconds. Thank God the streets were almost totally deserted. He caught up with me quickly.

"What the hell?" He said in between deep breaths. A bubbly feeling built up in my gut, which confused me even more.

I finally spoke. "We need to go to the movie theater." I said without thinking. He stared at me again, and I watched him digest my words. Then he shook his head. "Why?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

I couldn't explain how I knew. It was stupid, especially under the circumstances, but I ignored him and walked on, closer and closer to the theater. He ran after me and grabbed my arm.

"Chloe what's going on?" He asked again. I pulled my arm away is quickly away and made my way toward the theater. Simon kept my pace the whole time.

When we reached the double doors, I blankly stared at them for a second and felt really stupid. Simon gave me a weird look. After a second of hesitation, he opened the right door slightly, and peeked in. He looked back to me, then did a double take. His mouth dropped open.

"Chloe." he said shakily. He opened the door wider, so I could look in. I did, taking in the dull place, studying it, looking from face to face, trying to look over crowds, to find what Simon had. And then I saw _him_, and my stomach did a joyful flip.

There, past the ticket booth, at the snack bar, talking to some girl, was Derek.

That's when I ran.

I ran inside, ducked under the ropes in my path, past the ticket booth. The man sitting at the booth tried to stop me with a loud "Excuse me!"` But I really didn't care. Derek sharply turned his head my way, his expression surprised, then worried and angry as I approached.

"Chloe," He said. I was closing the distance between us quickly now.

"You shouldn't be-" he started.

I collided with him, and dragged him down to me by his sweat shirt, cutting his statement short, forcing his lips to meet mine.

I half expected him to pull away, and ask me why I'm here, but he didn't. The kiss just got fiercer.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter to him.

For that time it was nothing but bliss-pure bliss, just Derek and I, nothing else, and it felt like nothing could pull us apart, until Simon ruined it with a "Derek!"

Reluctantly, Derek pulled away, still tightly holding me. He had a smile on his lips. "Hey Simon."

Simon was smiling, which made me happy. The Edison Group's resent reappearance, Rae's death, Derek's disappearance, and finding out Tori was his sister had taken a toll on Simon. It had taken a toll on all of us.

"Where were you?" He asked, still smiling. Derek opened his mouth to answer when a soft, older female voice cut through and said:

"See you've found your mate."

We all turned toward where the voice was coming from.

A woman stood near us, closer than I had realized. I suddenly blushed.

She had long, curly dark hair that spilled over onto her shoulders. She had bright, hazel eyes and dark circles under those eyes. She was wearing a royal blue colored hoodie, and black sweat pants with traditional white gym shoes. She looked to be in her late forties, maybe early fifties. She wore a kind smile on her dull pink lips.

Derek cleared his throat, his eyes regarding the woman. "Adele, this is Simon and Chloe." Derek said firmly. I loosened my grip on Derek's shirt a little and politely smiled. Simon nodded a "Hi" in her direction.

There was a second of silence. Adele looked like she wanted to say something, but Derek intervened. "And this is…" he seemed to have trouble getting words out.

"This is my mom."

**Derek's back YAAAAYYY! :D**

**R&R**


	23. 23 Quicker than we thought

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's 22!**

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else. **

I was pretty sure my mouth dropped open with surprise. There was a moment of awkward I-don't-know-how-to-respond silence.

Questions flooded my mind. The top one had to be "How had she survived giving birth to werewolves?"

Then it clicked. _That's _why Derek had left. To find…Adele. His mom.

"How…what…" Simon stuttered. Adele looked at Derek.

"I think we'd better to discuss this on the way to Kit's." Adele replied. Derek nodded, then studied my face like he'd forgotten how I had looked.

Simon tapped Derek's shoulder and they both turned to look at something behind them. I tried to peek over Derek's shoulder, but he turned quickly. He must've seen something he didn't like, because he announced "Let's take the back door."

I'll be honest; I really didn't want to let go of Derek. But in my defense, he didn't seem to mind me taking residence in his arms.

Simon voulunteered to drive, saying he was probably the one who would do the least talking. The way he said it made me feel guilty, but it was true.

Adele slid into the seat next to me, and Derek shifted uncomfortably. He slid my hand into his.

"So Adele," I started awkwardly.

"How did you…survive?" I asked, astonished. I had always assumed she had died in childbirth. Derek and Mr. Bae had never mentioned her.

She smiled, and her eyes grew distant. "Well that's a very long story." She said, shaking her head. I shifted, anxious.

Adele looked down, thinking. "Well I was pretty young when it happened…." She recalled, nodding to herself. A strand of dark hair fell in her face, and she gently tucked it behind her ear.

"And I remember…people. Strangers. They kidnapped me." She continued. I scrunched my brows, confused.

She looked up and kindly smiled again. "See, I didn't know I was pregnant at the time. They did. How they did, I'm still not sure," she pursed her lips. "Maybe it was all one big ploy to study the werewolve race, but at any rate, they kidnapped me. I was eighteen."

I bit my lip. Derek uncomfortably looked away.

She continued without skipping a beat.

"I fought. I fought with all I had. But they were stronger. Smarter. They took me into the lab….I remember they knocked me out for a while…then when I woke up…they told me I was pregnant. With werewolves." She laughed. It wasn't the kind of sound that invited you to join in. She looked back up to me.

"Of course, at first, I didn't believe them. And I didn't believe them when they told me I carried,-and would probably eventually pass on-the Necromancer gene." She said it like it was nothing, but I widened my eyes, even more shcoked.

"You…you carry the necromancer gene?" I asked, stunned. I looked up to Derek. He looked just as shocked as I was.

She studied me. "Well, now it's been passed down. None of my…kids became necromancers, though. It skips geneations. And with that overwhelming werewolf gene, I don't know if it made it down. But the necromancer gene is almost equally as strong. If…._Ryan_ is the dad, then…. _Tori's _kids might get it…but I heard she's a witch. That might cancel it out." She reasoned.

My head spun. Werewolf, Witch, _and _maybe Necromancer? How was that going to turn out?

I looked back to Derek, who was looking at me, his eye brows furrowed, a tough look on his face. I interuptered it as: _Oh crap. _

"Anyway," she continued. "The pregnancy went by _fast. _Only a little more than a month."

It seemed almost impossible, but my eyes widened even more. "A-a little more than a _month?"_ I said, my tone harsh.

Adele looked worried. Simon cussed from the drivers seat.

I swallowed hard. We were about two months short of time.

Derek squeezed my hand and said in a gruff voice, "Go on."

Adele looked cautiously toward Simon. "And giving birth…well, the pain was horrible. But it easily could've been worse. The key to surviving, though," she looked back to us now, "Is tulip."

I stared at her for a minute, unsure if I heard correctly.

"Tulip? Like…the flower?" Derek asked slowly. She nodded.

"They have a lot more power and use than people know. The Edison Group likes to keep it that way." She said darkly.

This conversation just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"After the birth…the _long_ birth…they held me captive. They wanted to keep me, study me, and what effects the pregnancy had on my body. But I managed to get myself out."

I cocked my head, curious. "How?"

"Everyone has weaknesses, Chloe." Her face grew dark, almost cold. "Both physical and emotional. You just have to learn how to identify both and use them against them."

The way she said it sent shivers down my spine.

There was about five minutes of silence.

"So Chloe," Derek started. "What have I missed?"

His emerald eyes bore into mine, luring everything out…

And so Simon and I told him about Rae. We told him how Dr. Davidoff had possessed her body and attacked Simon and I at the apartment. I told him how his main focus was on killing us-me, in particuler.

And to top it off, Simon announced "Oh, and I found out about Tori, _my sister."_

After that, everything went silent.

Simon made a sharp right turn, making me slam into Derek's chest. He cushioned the slam by putting his arm lightly around me shoulders. He let out a deep breath. "Everyone's okay?" He asked, his brows furrowing. I nodded. "We wouldn't leave if someone was." I replied. He kissed the top of my head and sighed again.

The rest of the ride was basicly scattered questions from everybody. The ones from Adele were mostly about how we had dealt with the Edison Group, what we had learned about them, and how bad we thought they wanted us dead.

Derek asked a few about how bad the apartment was, and if there were anymore attacks.

Simon asked Derek if he could've thought of a better excuse the get me out of the house than "I need chips."

When we pulled up in Mr. Bae's driveway, immediately the front door to the house opened and Aunt Lauren and Kit hovered around the car excitedly.

Derek popped open the door, and we slid out. I slammed the door behind me.

"Chloe! Where…Derek?…" My Aunt stammered, a frazzled look on her face. Mr. Bae smiled and studied Simon. "We should've known they'd g after Derek." He shook his head. Aunt Lauren sighed.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Derek muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adele awkwardly standing off in the corner, waiting to be noticed.

Simon coughed and nodded in her direction. Mr. Bae's and Aunt Lauren's eyes both darted to Simon, and then to Adele. The smile on Kit's face melted off and was replaced with a wide-eyed stare.

"A-Adele? Is that you?" He blinked a few times. Adele kindly smiled. "Hi Kit." she said. As she started to make her way round the car, the front door opened again. Everyone turned as Tori made her way to us, a smile on her face.

The first thing I noticed was her stomach. It look as if she had put a gigantic bowling ball under her shirt. Half of her tummy shone under her grey tank top. She put her hands on he hips when she reached us, and toke deep breaths.

"Well you're not going home tonight," she said. "Your apartment is screwed."

I wanted to reply, smile, laugh, _something, _but I couldn't focus on anything but her stomach. How long were we gone? A day and a half? How the hell…

"The babies are developing a lot faster than we thought…" Aunt Lauren said slowly, a worried look playing on her face.

"Oh…my…." Adele murmured. Kit turned to her. "How many weeks do you think she has?" He asked her. I looked over to Simon, who look noticeably more concerned for Tori. I wondered if Tori noticed it, too.

"Oh, no. Not weeks." Adele shook her head.

"Days."

It was about eight when Tori fell asleep, and our intense conversation seemed to fall with her.

We had decided a few things. The one that had struck me the most was right after Tori gave birth, we had to leave. To where we were moving, we didn't know. But Derek and I had to pack soon, because as Adele said it could be anyway.

Adele would be the one to pick up the objects needed for Tori to survive, and I was glad she knew what she was doing, because other than Tulip, I had no idea what she was talking about.

Mr. Bae turned to me before he ducked into his room. "Night Chloe." He said. He turned, but I quickly grabbed his shoulder. He spun around with confused eyes.

"Simon knows." I kept my voice low. It took him a minute to process what I was saying. He sighed and guiltily looked at me. "I need to tell her, don't I?"

I pursed my lips, then nodded. "Alright." he said sleepily, and turned into his bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him.

All I could hope was that Tori would take the news well.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I haven't been near a computer all week, and I was going to update last night but my power went out due to a storm. **

**So, just a fair warning: A lot of action in the next chapters (there's only a few left!)**

**Anyhow, comments on Adele. What do you think of her? Like her? Hate her? Think she's evil? How do you think Tori will take it? And the babies are coming soon…**

**R&R**


	24. 23 Training and Packing

**I can't believe we actually made it through the story this far…ha ha can't go back now! Prepare for the beginning of the end for The Changing…..**

**Disclaimer: I own plot and nothing else.**

"No. You have to keep your arm straight, like this, Chloe. " Adele deminstaighted by friecly punching the air, as if it were someone attacking her. The move was so clean and quick, I had to go over it in my head twice before I attempted to do it.

I nodded, and with all my strength punched the air, sliding my right foot against the wet grass beneath me.

"Good." Adele approved. "Now Derek, remember, right now you guys are enemies. You want to kill eachother." Derek glared at me with his piercing green eyes playfully. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Alright, ready…" She warned.

I resumed my position, ready to for a lower attack. Derek's eyes studied me, registering every little move I made, every breath, and I saw it in his eyes that he knew what I would do. So I quickly decided on the opposite.

"Go!" Adele announced.

I came at Derek with a punch to the side of his neck, but he blocked it with his hand. Instead, I setteled for kicking out his feat beneath him, which made him stumble. I blinked a few times, surprised. He had to be letting me do that. But in any sense, I threw another punch his way.

"Wait…What?" We heard Tori yell from the house, her voice igh and squeaky. Adele pursed her lips and looked away , out toward the house. Derek grabbed my hand in mid air, grabbed my waist with his other hand, dipped me, and quickly kissed me. I giggled.

"Tori…" We heard Mr. Bae sigh. Derek slowly lifted me back up, holding me to him, his brows furrowed in worry. I bit my lip as we listened.

"How…wait…Simon is…" She said in a . "No.." She said. We heard the _smack, smack _of her flip flops on the floor as she madly stomped off, and then another sigh from Mr. Bae.

The screen door slid open, and Kit stepped out onto the lawn.

"Well, I told her." He said to looking accusingly at me.

Derek turned to me with a look on his face. Adele played with the hem of her shirt, trying to stay out of the siuation.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her." Simon called from behind the screen door.

Everyone turned to look at him. He stared back for a minute, shrugged , and went off, following Tori's path.

Kit looked at Adele, then to us, desperately looking for a new subject. "So how's training going?" He asked, a small smiling creeping onto his lips.

"Pretty well," Adele replied.

Kit nodded. We heard a loud sobbing from the kitchen and Kit whirled around. It was a heart wrenching noise, one that made my gut twist. I loosened myself of Derek's grip. "I'll go comfort her." I murmured, slipping from his arms.

"Chloe," Mr. Bae said in a low voice. I looked up at him. "I think it would be best…if Simon and Tori work through this with each other." He said slowly, studying me for a reaction.

I thought about it for a second, then decided it would be best if they both got over it together. After all, they were…related. _Siblings._

"She's very hormonal," Adele commented. "It gets worse the closer you get to delivering. She's getting pretty close…" She glanced back at the house.

My worry flaired back up, my gaze lingering on the house.

And the race against time began.

After that distressing conversation, Derek urged me to go to the apartment with him and pack. He had stressed the fact we could have to leave any second to the point I just wanted him to clam down, but the truth was, I was just as unprepared and freaked as he was. Someone had to anchor me down to earth.

We made our way up the flight of stairs the apartment, a worried look on Derek's face, anticipating the worst. I bit my lip as we stopped in front of our apartment door, so normal, so ordinary, it spoke no remembrance of the events that had taken place days ago.

Derek gulped, then quickly opened the door. I glanced inside, then cringed and looked away.

The kitchen, which compared to what lie beyond it, was immaculate, and offered a glimmer of false hope, which also played on Derek's face.

But as soon as he looked over to counter, He let out a huge sigh, stood silent for a moment, and then ducked in. I quietly followed, carefully to watch his expression before I spoke.

He stopped right before the mess on the living room floor, the horrible scene that brought back shattering memories of that horrible, strong fiery pain..

He quickly looked back to me, peering at me through his dark bangs. "Chloe? Are you okay?" He asked, pursing his lips. I furrowed my brows.

Derek looked me over for scars, then looked back down to the floor, a pained expression on his face. Confused, I looked to where his gaze was placed, and realization ran over my expression.

Red liquid was splattered across the floor, smeared on furniture. So much blood, it reminded me of a murder scene I'd seen on T.V.

"Oh god, Chloe.." He muttered under his breath. He turned back to me and shook his head, his enchanting green eyes pleading.

"It's fine. Were all fine." I assured him, but my voice faltered when I thought back to Rae…Rae's deformed face twisted, her horrible bloody red eyes…when I realized they had killed her. To get to us. All to get to us.

They were horrible monsters. I didn't care what they thought they were doing, if they thought the were helping the world by killing innocent people, innocent, unknowing people, they were monsters. I didn't know how anyone could kill someone like that…like Rae. Like Liz. I hated them. _Hated _them.

I didn't even notice how bad I was trembling until Derek was holding me tight against his chest, trying to calm me.

But I didn't cry. I was done crying. Tears didn't accomplish anything.

Derek rubbed my back and pressed his check against the top of my head. "I'm sorry I left, Chloe. I love you." He said softly. The way he held me to him, the way he seemed to cherish the moment, made me realize how much I meant to him.

"I missed you." I softly replied.

We didn't attempt to salvage anything crumbled. Pretty much everything ended up going into a garbage bag. The living room seemed so empty, there was no marks of presence there except for the few blood stains we couldn't get out.

We stuffed everything (and by everything I mean _everything_) into our bags quickly, not really caring to match or think much about the clothes we packed. We just packed it all in.

We found Derek's destroyed cell phone, but Derek could care less. He threw it away, and told me to make sure I brought mine.

When all was finished, we headed back to Mr. Bae's for lunch.

To be honest, no one really spoke.

Adele, Kit, and Aunt Lauren all would give each other looks time from time. Simon looked down and picked at his sandwich. Derek, as usual, was starved and ate three or four sandwiches, but also remained silent. Tori ate almost as much as Derek, and looked almost glowing, which startled me.

Almost everyone jumped when Tori looked around the table, and asked:

"So…you wanna bet on the genders?" She said, rubbing her belly. Simon looked up at her.

"Well," Simon said quietly. "all my _nephews' _are going to…"

"Nuh uh. There not all gunna be boys." Tori shook her head.

"How do you know?' Simon replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I can feel it. It's a mom thing." She shrugged, and I had to look up at her with a smile. Tori smiled briefly back, then took another bite of her sandwich.

The rest of the day went by in a blur.

We didn't really do anything but watch T.V. Adele had canceled the training for today because she, Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae had needed to discuss something.

I think I fell asleep for a while, but I couldn't be sure.

around seven thirty at night, we heard Simon heading out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked, sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"I'm going out to eat." He replied. Derek turned to look at him from over the couch in the living room.

"Omigod, I'm so hungry. I'm coming with you." Tori skipped off next to Simon. Simon desperately looked to Derek, who was off in a daze. I pursed my lips.

"I'll go too." I looked back to Simon and Tori, not wanting to leave them by themselves. Knowing us, something would happen when we were separated. Derek looked to me, then nodded. "Same here." He said in a gruff voice.

We both got off the couch, and I caught a stressed look on Simon's face. "Uh, I was just going to Burger King." He looked over all of us.

"I don't care." Tori snorted.

Simon looked at us all again, then shrugged, deciding to not care.

He unlocked the door, and we all filed out into the warm night.

We were all so oblivious to what was about to happen.

**Sorry it took so long to update, again. My weekend is crammed, so I pretty much typed this all up today. **

**Anyhow, this is pretty much the peek of the story right here! The next chapter will be short (maybe really short) So ill try to type it up and update as fast as I can. **

**SO, comments? Predictions? Suggestions?**

**R&R**


	25. 24 Burger King

**Thanks to all my readers! Love yahz! I can't believe were getting so close to the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else. **

I can't say it wasn't laughable when we all walked into Burger King at eight at night.

Tori charged the counter like her life depended on it. A pimple faced guy in his uniform turned back to find Tori drumming her fingers against the grey surface of the counter.

"Hi." She smiled at the guy, then turned back to the menu. "I'll have two double cheeseburgers, a large fry, a large coke.." she searched the menu again with narrowed eyes. She turned back to the guy. "You know what? I'm gunna get another double cheeseburger." She turned back to us. "I'm trying to cut back." She explained. Derek turned to me with an amused expression.

The guy behind the counter gave Tori a look. "Uh, ok…that'll be…"

Simon turned to us. "What do you guys want?" He asked.

"I'll just have fries and a coke." I shrugged. Simon nodded, and then turned to Derek. "I don't really care." He mumbled. Simon smiled and turned away.

Derek and I found a booth in the corner, and settled in to it. I looked around to find the place pretty much abandoned.

Tori's order came up surprisingly fast, and we watched the realization on the counter guy's face when he saw Tori's stomach. Simon followed his gaze to Tori and dramatically coughed. Counter Guy blinked and turned back to Simon.

Tori sighed as she slid into the booth, right next to me. She smacked her tray down on the table, and took a sip of her coke. Derek gave me another look.

About three minutes later, Simon slid in next to Derek, across from Tori.

Tori shifted in her seat and was silent as Simon handed me my food. I thanked him quietly.

Tori took a bite of her burger, then turned to me. "What team are you on?" She asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. When she saw the confused look on my face, she nodded toward a group of cardboard cut outs which I could only identify as Bella, Edward and Jacob from "Twilight". I smiled.

"I'm undecided." I announced. Tori smiled. "I know. They're both hot." She laughed and I joined in.

She turned to Derek.

"What about you, Uncle D?" She asked. He looked at the card board Edward and Jacob with an amused expression. He turned back to us. "I'm Team Derek."

Simon and I smiled, and I noted how he hadn't objected to being called "Uncle." For all I knew, he even hadn't picked up on it.

From that point on, we talked about the babies. Their genders, what Tori would name them, ect.

I admit, I didn't really think before I asked her, "What's it like to be pregnant?" I twirling my straw between my fingers. A stillness came over the room.

"It's…" Tori paused for a second. "It's weird. But weird in a good way. Knowing a…a _miracle_ is growing inside you…" I looked up to see her eyes distant, but the corner of her lips were turned up in a smile.

I smiled a bit myself. Someday…maybe…maybe I would be a Mom.

I looked up to Derek. He had an uneasy look in his eyes.

Simon studied him. Tori pursed her lips and unwrapped another one of her burgers. I looked down and continued to munch on my fries.

After that, everyone seemed almost afraid to speak. Tori finished her food relatively fast, as did Derek. I finished most of my fries, and gave the remaining to Tori.

We got in the car around eight thirty. Things seemed odd between Derek and I, every since I had asked Tori…

I lost myself in thought for a moment. Do I…would _I _want to have kids? Could Derek and I? Or would it be too dangerous? Would I purposely bring a child into this madness?

Some part of me, deep down, wanted too. I wasn't sure if I could live a life with out being a Mom. It had always seemed like the…normal thing to do. And now, thinking about it, a sudden ache formed in my chest.

Simon pulled out of the lot and on to the road, taking his sweet time. He turned up the radio to a slower song whose artist sounded a bit like Cold Play.

We were one fourth away from Mr. Bae's when Tori screamed.

Simon stomped on the brakes. "What wrong?" He shouted. Tori clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Derek scooted next to her. "Tori? Are you alright?" He asked, his tone overwhelmingly worried.

Her breathing picked up, and she let out another horrifying scream the sent chills down my spine.

"They…" she tried to say in a rough voice. "Coming. They're…." She screamed again and clutched her stomach, sweat dripping down her face.

Tori was going into labor.

"Call Kit!" I yelled to Simon. I threw him my cell, and he caught it in mid air and immediately flipped it open, searched for the contact, and held the phone to his ear.

"Breathe." Derek said, trying to be calm, but the panic was evident on his face. Tori desperately grabbed my hand and squeezed it so hard, I let out a little yelp myself.

Now, sitting closer to Tori, I could literally _feel_ her stomach moving.

Now, I didn't know much about pregnancies, but I knew _that_ was not normal, at all.

Tori let out an ear-shattering scream as Simon tried to yell over her into the phone, "DAD?"

A car beeped past us, the older woman in the car looking horrified as she heard the scream and saw we were right in the middle of the road, just waiting to be hit.

Another car squealed to a stop behind us, but we didn't pay attention to that. Because at that moment, blood trickled down Tori leg and she let out a terrified squeal.

"Dad? It's Tori! She's going into labor! We need you to…"

Two police man with confused expressions tapped on Simon's window. He jumped, then opened the car door.

Tears streamed down Tori's face, and she tried to tell us something, but it was muffled.

I saw Simon explaining dramatically what was going on, with a lot of horrified expressions and hand movements. The police men looked at us in the back of the car, and one of the ripped the door open.

"Come on , 'Mam." He said in a deep voice, which had a strange tone to it, like he didn't understand how dangerous this was.

I had to remind myself they were normal people, they _didn't _understand how horrible the situation was.

"Hey!" Derek stood up out of the car as the police man carried Tori away to his car, her muffled screams growing distant. I ducked out of the car next to Derek.

"You can't take her away!" Simon yelled, in outrage.

Another police man (one different from the one that took Tori away) emerged from behind our car, and came to stand in front of us. I looked between them, confused.

A look of agreement passed between them, and panic flickered inside of me.

All I really remembered was something hard, maybe metal hitting me hard in the head.

Then everything went black.

**R&R…**


	26. 25 Escape

**Warning: We only have two or three chapters left ****L**

**I know already Ill have an Epilogue, ( and yeah I count that as a chapter,)**

**Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else (but the babies!)**

The black dissolved slowly, restoring my vison.

My sense came back just as slowly. I felt…cold…was I sitting….or _laying_…on…on metal?

I found I could move my eyelids again, and they fluttered. My senses slowly eased back in, trudging down my body till I could wiggle my toes.

The black evacuated my vison totally, now, and I could see and hear clearly now.

I tried to sit up, but I was quickly pulled back. I gasped.

I was strapped down. my body pined to the cold, hard table. I couldn't even lift my head to glance around. All I could see was the blank, white ceiling.

And I realized those "police men" weren't police men.

And I realized they'd knocked me out and brought me here.

And I realized the Edison Group had caught us.

My heart beat sped up tremendously as I heard talking right outside of the room. The voices came closer, and I could hear the _click_ of high heels on the hard floor. I quickly closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, and prayed I looked unconcious.

"Put it in the far room." A stiff, female voice ordered. Her voice was rough, like it was used to being obeyed.

"Which one?" A deep, male voice asked, his voice quavering. I could tell he was a little scared by the woman.

"The farthest one," she said. "That there," Her voice lowered. "Is a necromancer. We don't want these guys to come back. Got it?"

"Yes." Was all he replied. I heard a heaving noise, then heavy footsteps set off through the room and out the other end. The door slapped behind him.

There was something I wanted to keep in mind if I wanted to escape: There were two exits. One happened to be storing…dead bodies. I could use that to my advantage easily.

_Yeah, but how are you going to get off of this table?_

The woman came closer inside the room, and I could almost feel her approaching me. I calmed myself, desperate to not look suspicious.

I could also feel her loom over me. It was relatively hard to keep my face relaxed.

"Funny," She murmured to herself. She walked around the table, and the sound of her heels flooded my head.

She suddenly stopped, right behind me, and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You should be awake by now." She whispered, sending chills down my spine.

I could hear a clash of metal, and realized she was going to kill me. Right here. Right now.

I knew I'd have to summon up all of my power to be able to do this, and I knew I'd probably be exhausted after, but I did it anyhow.

I squeezed my eyes tight, and the woman laughed.

"You're a bad liar." She said pitifully. I squeezed my eyes even tighter as I felt a sharp point being drawn close to my neck, a needle-point. I sighed and breathed heavily as it grazed the side of my neck. And then I went crazy and struggled against her to buy me some time.

I shook my head widely, and the needle flew from my skin onto the floor.

I fumbled to undo the straps, but it was hopeless. She bounded back up with the fallen shot. And then I couldn't help myself.

I screamed.

The door to the hall way slammed open, and I saw the woman's terrified expression as she saw who emerged.

I gasped, trying to pull air into my lungs. "Kill her!" I ordered the zombie.

The zombie moved a lot quicker than they had before.

He flung himself at the woman, and she screamed and tried to shake him off, but he had a death grip on her. (No pun intended.)

I heard a sharp stabbing sound, and squeezed my eyes tight. When I opened them again, about five zombies stood before me, waiting for my next order, the lady lying broken and bloody on the floor. I quickly looked away.

"Undo the straps, please." I said in a quiet, shaky voice.

They did, and as soon as I was free, I sat up and quietly tip toed to the door to the hallway the zombies had come from. I heard footsteps coming from behind the other door across the room, so in a panic I ducked into the hallway.

Almost instantly, a hand slid over my mouth. I screamed into it, and got ready to jab whoever it was in the gut, but then her lips came to my ear:

"Shhh. Chloe, it's Adele."

I looked at her, a worried expression on her face. I took a deep sigh of relief and after studying her eyes, decided to trust she was really on our side.

"Follow me, but stay quiet." She whispered, glancing around the hall full of doors like she knew this place by heart.

I nodded, and she started to tip toe, staying crouched, low to the ground. I tried to mimic the way she could sneak around like that and remain silent.

We crept along the wall for about five minutes until we came to the end which was blocked by a sort of gate.

Adele quickly staggered back, and reflex I did so too. I was ready to run from whatever she had seen, or whoever she had seen, but she didn't run.

"Adele." A gruff voice said, full of emotion. I peeked over her to see a burly man with dark hair and stunning colored eyes.

I tugged on her shirt. "Run!" I whispered quickly, but she didn't budge. She just stared at the guard intensely.

"Nick, can you let us though?" She asked, her tone relatively calm. I looked quickly between the two. I caught something in…_Nick's…_ eyes then set me back a bit.

The way he looked at Adele reminded me a lot of the way Derek looked at me.

He hesitated, and Adele looked back to where we had come from. Nick swallowed. After another minute of nothing, I turned to him. "Please." I begged. He studied me, then Adele. Then turned around and punched in a code into a tiny box in the upper right corner of the fence. It effortlessly slid open.

"Adele…" He said again, gazing at her. Adele looked at him with sad eyes.

"I hoped you'd made it out. Guess I was wrong." She said, and looked away. Nick looked pained.

"Come on, Chloe." She whispered. Nick reluctantly slid to the side, and let us pass through. I took a peek up at him and my heart stopped. He had those striking greenish eyes.

The fence slammed shut again and I could hear distant footsteps from behind the fence. Adele took my hand and we ran.

"Who…Who was that?" I panted as we made a sharp turn into an even narrower hallway, with about six or five doors. We crouched against the wall, our hearts beating rapidly.

"That," She took a deep breath. "Was Derek's father."

She didn't miss a beat though, regarding what she had just announced, and we snuck down the hallway silently.

Suddenly, we heard crashes and _booms_, as if things were being thrown around inside of the room we were just outside of. Adele sprang up to look inside through it's tiny window, looked back at me, then pushed the door open and charged in.

Shocked and confused I peeked in through the door to find Derek and Simon bashing people against each other. A man came behind Simon with a gun to his head, and Adele quickly took down the guy, pinning him to the floor and hitting him hard on the head with his gun. She took it and slipped in in her jacket.

Derek looked up to me after he finished off another guy-this one seeming to be relatively around my age.

"Chloe!" he said, and rushed over to me. He quickly pulled me in the room by my waist and closed the door behind us. Simon looked up to me.

"Hey." He said, sounding exhausted.

"How are we getting out of here?" I asked, leaving the question open for anyone to answer. `

"There's a secret back door," Adele said, looking away. "It's way around the other side of the building, but the door's not guarded. We can easily sneak through there and from that point we can pick up and go." She suggested, looking to each one of us.

"But we have to find Tori," Simon insisted. "And the babies. They ought to be born by now….don't you think?" He turned to Adele who but her lip.

"If they didn't….eliminate her yet, then yes." Adele said in a not-so-sure voice.

"Where would she be?" Derek asked.

Adele stood for a minute, looking distant, counting on her finger. She finally turned back to us and said, "As I remember it, it's pretty close to the exit. We just have to find the room along the fifth hall."

"What hall are we in now?" I peeped up from next to Derek.

Adele looked at me. "Two." She answered. I sighed.

We were going to have to find Tori, and the newborn werewolf/witch/necromancer babies before the Edison Group killed them all.

And with that, Adele quietly lead us out of the room.

**Like I said, only two chapters left… L**

**Anyhow, **

**R&R**


	27. 26 Change

**Alrighty, this is a long one. The last (not including the Epilogue) chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own plot, and nothing else. (Well…I do own something…a couple somethings. But I don't wanna ruin it!)**

We snuck out a side door from the room, into a different small hallway Adele identified as number three. It was much longer than any of the others we'd taken. The hall seemed to section off into two different halls at the very far end. The hall was deserted, thought it was full of doors.

"Kit is in the fifth hall." Adele announced, dropping the dead guards cell -which she used to text Kit- in a near by trash can which awkwardly stood out in the bare hallway.

We all filed down the hall as silently as we could, ready to jump when Adele said so.

"How will we know which room?" Simon whispered from in front of me.

"I'll smell her." Derek answered quietly. Adele nodded from the front and we kept moving.

We were almost to the very end of the hall, and my hopes were high, when the door behind us swung open.

Everyone started to run, but I halted when I realized Adele, who was the one directly in front of the door, wasn't moving. After a second of studying her, I realized she was _kissing _someone. I titled my head and realized she was making out with Nick, who had come from the door.

Everyone ahead of me stopped, and stared at them. Derek looked confused, then his face became uneasy with knowing.

Nick had her pinned to him by her waist, and the kiss became…intense. If it was up to them, I would bet they'd never let go.

But we were in Edison Group territory. As sweet as their reunion might be, this was not the place.

"We have to go!" Simon hissed.

Adele finally pulled apart from Nick. "Come with us." She begged him. He sadly shook his head. "I can't leave."

Derek studied the two with great intensity. I could tell he would never call them "Mom" and "Dad."

"Nick," Adele whined. He caressed her cheek. She gave him a strange look. "Why?" she asked him. He studied her, then lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Then he slowly let go of her, and disappeared behind the door again.

The sound of footsteps echoced from somewhere, and everyone became tense. Adele, tears starting to stream down her face, quickly led us down the hallway and into the left branch at the end.

The first thing I noticed about the hall -hall five- was that it was wider. The second thing was that it was strangely dark. There were only a few doors, which narrowed the chances to pick the wrong door.

Derek stiffened, and I stopped. Simon looked back at us, confused, then whispered, "Adele!"

"Derek?" I whispered. He stayed put, his expression confused. I heard Adele stifle a yelp and quickly looked up.

"Sorry," Kit whispered from beside Adele. Derek brought his head up to look at Mr. Bae and his expression relaxed.

There was a dead silence in the hall. "Do you smell her?" I asked Derek. He looked around, paused, then nodded.

We heard voices from a door across from where we stood and everyone remained silent, depserate to listen.

We heard a cry, and with a start, realized it was Tori's.

Kit looked to each of us, his eyes remaining on us long enough to know what he what we were doing.

We all waited for three seconds, and then charged the door like wild animals.

What I saw made me sick.

Tori, bloody and knocked out, was laying on a bed, looking…._dead._ Two nurses and one doctor stood around her, ready to inject _something._

Derek charged the nurse with the needle and tackled her. The doctor spun around just in time for Mr. Bae to knock him over the side of the head. The doctor tumbled to the ground, and Derek got up, revealing a crumbled nurse. I hurried, seeing the second nurse was trying to get help, and I tripped her, sending her to the floor. Simon stepped in from there and zapped her with some kind of magic.

I stepped back to see Derek holding Tori in his arms, ready to bolt. "She's still breathing!" He announced. Adele appeared next to him.

"Simon, Chloe, we'll look for the babies." She looked between us, her voice rough, like she had just gotten over a good cry.

"He…" Tori muttered dreamily from Derek's arms. Everyone immediately turned to her.

She screamed and kicked, trying to get out of his arms. Mr. Bae rushed over. "Sweetie?" He murmured, studying her.

She still appeared to be asleep.

She made a strange noise…it almost sounded like…like _crying. _

"They took him. They took my baby!" She wailed. Derek lifted her higher up against his chest.

Mr. Bae turned to us. "We'll take her to the car. It's right outside in the-"

They door burst open, filled with at least seven people. Edison Group workers.

Adele quickly turned to me as they flooded the room, and Derek handed Tori over to Simon quickly and Mr. Bae told Simon something. Simon looked back and rushed out a side door.

"Chloe! Find the bab-" Two men swarmed her, and she took down the first one easily. I darted for the door, leaving Derek, Adele and Kit to fight.

I paused. How I could I leave them to fight? There were seven of them, and-

_Find the babies!_

I looked around the room. A nurse turned quickly from a sink, with a baby in her hands. I quickly approached her, and let my fist slam into her face and I carefully slipped my arms around the baby as the nurse retreated quickly through another door.

The baby cried, and I looked down into it's eyes. My breath caught.

It was undeniable this child was related to Derek somehow.

I wondered if this is how our children would look-

I heard a few screams and a lot of rustling, and then rushed footsteps heading my way…

I held the bay close to me.

"Shhh." I cooed, desperate to keep her quiet. Now don't ask me how, but somehow I just knew it was a girl. I ducked into a room without really looking into it. For some reason, the baby stopped crying.

I heard footsteps in the room, and my breath caught. I heard a door open, then close, and then my door opened-

It was Simon.

I let out a breath of relief.

Simon looked to me, then the baby. I saw a warmth taking over his eyes and he reached out to her.

"Can I…hold her?" He asked gently. I looked down at the pretty little baby girl in my hands, nodded, and gently shifted her into Simons arms.

"Support the head," I warned.

I quickly looked around, desperate to find Tori's other babies.

"Adele has him." Simon said suddenly/ I turned back to him, to find his niece practically asleep in his arms.

I noticed then that she was a lot bigger than usual babies. She seemed to be more calm, too. I wondered if that was common for supernatural children, or if was just Simon's usual calming effect.

I pursed my lips. "Adele has…the baby?" I asked. Simon nodded, and looked down to the baby girl, totally transfixed by her.

"What about the third-" I started, but I was cut off by the noise of footsteps. Coming from…behind the wall? Simon looked up.

"That's not us." He said. He looked around and quickly, and gestured to his head for us to leave.

I ran - Simon fast walked, scared he would hurt the baby, I assumed - And when we reappeared in the room, the sight made me stomach twist. Simon held the baby more toward him, so she wouldn't have to see such an awful sight.

Mangled body parts laid scattered, blood stained just about everything. Everyone looked scarred - Kit, Adele, Derek - And I looked to the baby in Adele's arms, which she was cooing too and warmth flooded through me.

A little baby girl and boy…

I was an Aunt.

Sort of.

"Get her to Tori," Derek said, looking to Simon. "Lauren is taking care of her." He added, looking at me. His brows scrunched in confusion. Kit's did too.

"Wait…I thought she was pregnant with thr-"

The footsteps and yelling got louder.

"GO!" Adele demanded, her head shooting up in alarm, her eyes wide. Everyone rushed to the door, and Derek grabbed my hand, trying to pull me along. "Wait!" I screamed.

Derek stopped, confused, as everyone else made their way out. I looked back into the building.

"Tori's other baby!" I willed him to let me go look for him/her. There was no way, after looking into the innocent little eyes of her children I could let one stay in this horrible place.

The footsteps grew louder, Derek cussed and quickly grabbed me and ran, with me in his arms, through the room and into the next, farther from the footsteps.

We were in a fork in a hallway, and honestly, I didn't know where to look.

"This way," Derek mumbled, then looking to me, took my hand, and dragged me to the left hall.

The second door in the hallway was the one we entered, and to my surprise and relief it was empty.

To my dismay, I couldn't see or hear a baby. Derek grunted.

"I swear I smelt…check that room." He pointed to the right and I nodded, and he went over to the left door and peeked in.

I went over to the right wall, where a hard, heavy metal door stood. I furrowed my brows. Why would something like this be here?

I fumbled with the handle, and with all my strength, was able to push the door open.

I left the door open and gaped at what I saw.

A boy and a girl, both looking my age and rather pale, were tied up to a table like I was. Except when I say "tied up" I mean literally, with a huge rope.

I heard sobs, and hesitantly walked in. I walked close enough to see features on the girl's face, who was crying. She long had auburn hair, which was splattered across the table. Up close, I realized she was a little younger, maybe sixteen?

Her chest was heaving, and I realized _she_ was crying.

Suddenly her eyes flashed open, revealing the most dazzling hazel eyes. I jumped, and she let our a squeal.

I tried to keep my breathing normal, and then I realized her eyes were rimmed with…red?

"Who the hell are you?" The boy said in a gruff voice, trying to stay calm.

I turned to him to see he had an athletic figure, a few muscles showing through his white T-shirt. He also had auburn hair, which hung in his identical hazel eyes. Which were also rimmed with a rusty red color. He looked about….seventeen?

It took me a moment to settle down.

"Who are _you?"_ I countered, backing up.

"You're here to _kill us!_" The girl wailed. "But it's not _fair! We don't even know what happened to us!" _She pleaded.

I shook my head. "No! I'm not-"

"If you're going to do it, just do it quickly," The boy whispered, sending chills down my spine. His voice was so cold, so filled of _hatred. _

"I'm on your side!" I said quickly, before he could say anything else.

They were silent for I minute, and I remembered how scare I was when things started happening to me. How horrified and confused…

I walked up and untied to girl first, undoing knots and loops for a while before the ropes finally fell to the ground.

Before I could blink, _literally, _there was a blur and she was beside the boy, undoing the knots frantically. I blinked.

"How…_did you…?" _I shook my head, confused and to be honest, a little scared. She looked blankly up at me.

"Avril," The boy said in a worried tone. The girl- Avril -turned back to him, not leaving my gaze without a suspicious look. The boy suddenly went stiff as she struggled to untie him. I slowly walked over to help.

"Chloe!" I heard Derek yell. The door trudged open and I glanced back to see Derek, studying the scene with confused and worried eyes. I turned back to find the rope slipping, falling off, away from the boys body.

As soon as they were released, The boy sprang up, looked at me with those electrifying, judgmental eyes.

I realized "boy" was the wrong term.

He looked at me for a minute, and as his gaze softened Derek broke through with a "They're coming." He said it in a low growl.

I looked back, then to them. "Come on." I urged. I couldn't leave these guys back. it just seemed…wrong.

"They can't come." He said it as if it was a simple fact. The boy's face crumpled.

"Why not?" I objected.

"They're _vampires._ They don't belong with supernatural's like us." He said slowly, glaring at the two like it was their fault.

The girl panicked, looking between us all.

"Wait…_vampires?_ No. _No._ Bryce and I were just…we didn't do anything..how could…we don't _want _this!" She bellowed, grabbing her hair with disbelief.

The boy, Bryce, I assumed his name was, looked at us with the same disbelief. "If we were…_are_ vampires…" He shook his head, still trying to process it.

I looked at them, not sure how much of a threat they would be. They could kill us. Andrew had said a while back, that they have their own society. They didn't belong with our kind.

But how could I leave them to die?

"Derek," I pleaded.

Then I realized something. There was still no baby in his arms…

"Where's the-"

I heard angry yells and arguing in the distance. Bryce looked around nervously, then laid his eyes on Derek and I.

"What are _you?_" He asked, looking between us with narrowed eyes.

Derek grunted. "We have to go now!" Derek demanded. I could see the terror on Avril's face when she heard Derek's tone. Anyone who wasn't used to it would be scared silly.

"But we don't have-"

"_Now!"_

He rushed in and pulled me out, and we ran. I saw a blur next to me, and I shied away, not sure.

We ran through the hall, back into the room we came from, and quickly out the door as we realized they Edison group was flooding the room. I had no idea where Bryce or Avril went. Or, for that matter, Tori's little baby.

We let her down.

As soon as we hit the outside, we ran across the street, Derek squeezing my hand, running so fast my feet weren't on the ground.

He grabbed me around the waist, and we practically _flew_ around blocks and streets.

He didn't stop for a while, and when he did, He set me down, and I turned around to find Mr. Bae's car sitting there. Derek rushed to open the side door, and I hoped in right next to Simon. Derek hopped in next to me, and was about to shut the door when we heard a

"Uh, Hello?" From outside the car.

I jumped when I saw Bryce and Avril outside the car, Avril looking around, antsy.

Derek sighed, and Adele, from behind me, yelled "Just get in!"

And so Derek opened the car door. Bryce hopped in first, looked around, and found no place to sit. I scooted over, he gave me a thankful slash uncomfortable look, and slid in next to me.

Avril slid in between Bryce and Simon, who was holding one of the babies.

_One of three babies. _

_One of those babies was still with the Edison Group. _

"We have to go back!," I pleaded.

"Chloe, we can't!" I recognized Aunt Lauren's voice from the front seat.

The car started, and screeched as we furiously drove off, far away from the Edison Group's place, and recklessly drove away, almost all of us uncomfortable. Bryce shifted next to me his arm brushing mine. Another shiver went down my spine, and Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Where are we going?" I asked, glancing around.

"Were leaving," Kit answered. "To Chicago."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

How could we move right now? With strangers-vampires? With Tori's other baby _gone?_

"It's going to be okay." Derek whispered in my ear.

"I hope so," Avril whispered, glancing around. Simon looked up , studied Avril who was studying the baby in his arms, who was asleep in all the mass chaos.

"Who are you?" He asked them, as if he had just noticed now the two strangers in the car.

"Vampires." Kit said from the front. Bryce stiffened next to me.

"We _do_ have names." He muttered. Simon looked at him, and Bryce looked to Avril, who looked really scared. Derek studied them for a minute, then pulled me a bit closer to him. Avril looked at all of us.

"How can we even trust you? You could kill us right now. You could be with _them!" _She looked uncomfortable, as if she was ready to jump out the car at any time.

Bryce grabbed her hand. "Calm down." He said, his voice soft. I wasn't sure or not that he believed we were good, but his voice seemed to relax her.

With Avril and Bryce sitting side by side, features close to each other, I realized they were brother and sister.

Simon, looking unsure of the two, asked Aunt Lauren to take the baby up front. As soon as he was easily eased into her arms, Simon sat back and studied them some more.

Tori suddenly whimpered from the back seat. I turned, straining to see her, but the car was way too packed.

"Is Tori okay?' I asked Adele, who was sitting in the back with her.

Before she could answer, I heard Tori coo in a low voice, "Pretty baby girl. Pretty Emmeline. Your so _pretty._"

Everyone was silent after that, some unsure of what to say, some over whelmed, some, not knowing anyone _in _the car.

We were moving to Chicago. With two strangers. Who happened to be vampires. The Edison group had one of Tori's babies, and now, there _were_ babies.

Out of all the craziest things that happened, this had to top it.

"You're all pretty," Tori cooed from the back. "You, and Tristan," She paused. "Where is Tristan?" She asked.

"I have him," Aunt Lauren called back to her cautiously.

"And where's Chase?" She asked lightly.

Everyone was silent.

_Chase._ I thought. Guilt filled me.

Now that I knew _his_ name, everything shifted.

There was an actual person in there. That baby was with the Edison Group.

Tears started to well up, and Derek hugged me closer.

Bryce, looking extremely confused studied me with his hazel eyes. Now that I got a good look at him, I realized they _were_ rimmed with crimson.

"Chase?" Tori asked from behind us. The car seemed to slow down as we drove through the lifeless, dark highway. I realized how late it must be. around twelve? Maybe one?

I took a deep breath and summed up the courage I needed.

The courage I needed to continue on, no matter how hard it got.

The courage I needed to fight, to keep everyone safe, and to finally defeat The Edison group, no matter if it ended me.

The courage I needed to tell Tori the Edison Group had her little baby, Chase.

And with that , I took a deep breath, and told Tori he hardest thing I ever had to tell anyone in my entire life.

**Wow. I can't believe it. I never thought I'd continue this. I never thought anyone would review. **

**You guys are amazing! I cant thank you enough! You're reviews mean the world to me. **

**Epilogue will be up soon, MAKE SURE TO LOOK FOR IT! Something big is coming…..Lol**

**R&R**


	28. EPILOGUE:: A Light

**Disclaimer: I own plot, Adele, Avril, Bryce, Emmeline, Tristan, Chase, and nothing else. ((Lol))**

**ONE DAY LATER**

_**Bryce's POV**_

I stared at the small, grey house the head man, I mean, _Kit_, had bought in the crowded city.

First thing I noted was it wasn't in the best part of the city, and it wouldn't be big enough for all of us.

Not that Avril and I would stay.

Just for a day or two, then we would head out. Try to figure this "vampire" crap out.

I still had a hopeful twinge of doubt in me, that they were liars, that someone would pop out any minute with an _"Gotcha!" _or_ "I'm an actor, he's an actor, were all actors, and your on Pranked!"_

But so far, all the supernatural stuff they'd said proved to be…true. So far, I had no evidence I wasn't a vampire…or that I was. Except for the weird, cold feeling inside me, like everything was frozen, and the weird red that was slowly filling in my eyes. And the "super speed" blondie swore she saw.

Avril shifted next to me as the big, dark haired guy- _Bigfoot_, as I called him, based on attitude and size, stood, staring at the house with blondie at his side.

They stared for a long time with out saying anything, and for some reason, my eyes seemed glued to them.

"Bryce," Avril said, shaking me.

I blinked and shook my head. What was up with me?

_Oh yeah. I just found out I'm a mythical creature._

I turned to Avril, who was studying me with worried eyes. "What about Mom? Dad?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. "What would they think?" She asked, looking disgusted.

I knew my sister well enough to practically feel the guilt she was feeling.

"It's not our fault. We didn't do anything," I tried to make her feel better, but I felt it inside me too. If Mom and Dad were here, they'd be horrified.

"Still," She said, wringing her hands.

"Bryce?"

I looked up to see blondie staring at me, Big foot nowhere to be seen.

"Are you staying?" She asked, her voice low, almost like she was shy. Though I doubted she really was.

Avril looked at me, swallowed, then nodded. "Thank you, _Chloe_." Avril said her name carefully, unsure if it was right, I assumed.

Chloe nodded, and smiled slightly. But it was easy to see the smile was fake. She turned slowly, awkwardly, and disappeared in the small house.

I sighed as I watched the boy who Avril had interest in (not that she would admit it) carry a baby into the house, followed by an older, dark haired woman whose name I forgot.

The boy looked at us, then quickly looked away when Avril looked back. I wanted to roll my eyes.

The dark haired woman decided to pretend we didn't exist.

I watched as they disappeared into the house. "How can you like him," I whispered into Avril's ear. "You don't even know him." I shook my head.

"So far," She said, backing away from me, slowly heading toward the house. She turned so she was walking backward. "_Simon_ is the only other one beside Chloe, who is actually showing sympathy for us." She shrugged, and with a nervous look my way, headed toward the house.

_Simon._

I couldn't really care less what they're names were.

I sighed again, and followed her up to the small screen door to the house. She stopped in front of it.

Kit looked at us through the screen, awkwardly waiting outside. He slid open the screen door, then went back to organizing something in a small brown box.

"Thanks," Avril muttered, I let her step inside first. I uncomfortably stood there for a moment, while Avril bravely decided to head into the house, peeking down a hallway, still wringing her hands.

I'll be honest; I was surprised there even _was_ a hallway.

"Bryce," Kit said, startling me. I turned to him.

"Would you mind taking this to the kitchen?" He asked.

I hesitantly nodded, and he gave me the small box, filled of kitchen supplies. He paused for a minute, staring a my wrist. I looked down to it, and realized the scars were visible

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked quickly, trying to draw his attention away from my wrist.

He slowly looked up, swallowed and said "Uh, down there." He nodded toward the hall Avril went down.

I nodded, and took off down that hall. As soon as I was out of his sight, I glanced down at my wrists, covered with the rusty colored scars that lied horizontal on my arms.

I let out a breath, then looked up to find a wooden door in the small, grey hallway propped open. I ducked inside to find Simon and Chloe talking in hushed tones, Avril lingering around the wooden table, which sat on a white, carpeted floor.

As I walked in, and Simon and Chloe looked up at me. I saw Chloe study me, but I did my best not to look back. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

I cringed at that thought. I set the box down on the table, and Chloe and Simon stopped talking.

Avril and I looked at each other.

And I hoped she wouldn't get attached to anyone, because I wanted to leave as soon as we could.

_**Chloe's POV**_

Tori's cry haunted me, filling my brain, that awful memory of her heart wrenching sob as soon as she processed my words…

"_Chase…They have Chase Tori. I'm so sorry. I did my best to get him back. We'll get him back. We will, I promise. There was nothing I could do."_

I couldn't eat, or sleep.

Tori had went off, heart broken, with her babies. _At least she has them, _I thought.

Simon, as much as he tried to comfort me, was just as heartbroken as Tori was.

Derek seemed weird around Bryce and Avril, and they seemed uncomfortable, but I could understand why. I would be exactly the same if my only choice right after finding out I was something I didn't believe in was too stay with a bunch of total strangers.

Bryce, for some reason, caught my attention. There was something about him…it seemed…sad. Almost tragic.

But my senses were still off after the ten hour drive, and everything else that plagued my mind.

I turned on the lumpy couch, and gave up. It was evident I was never going to get any sleep.

"Chloe?" Derek whispered from the small, grey couch to my left. I sat up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head, and I realized I was _crying._

Derek walked over to me, and sat down next to me. "Come here," He said softly, and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Derek pulled up the flimsy blanket around us.

"I'm a screw up," I muttered.

"Don't say that," He said, his voice full of something I didn't recognize. I pulled away and wiped a tear. He caressed my face, willing me to look at him.

"Chloe," He started. "You don't understand how much you mean to me."

I'll admit it was a really cheesy line, but the way he said it, the way his green eyes seemed to melt into mine, it made me go soft.

"I love you. I'm _in_ love with you," he continued. I cuddled closer to him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he shook his head and looked down. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Chloe Saunders," He looked back up to me. A knot tied in my stomach.

He smiled for a minute, confusing me even more when he said "I gotta do this right."

"What are you..?" I shook my head as he got up. He looked at me, took a deep breath, and then got down on both knees.

My breath caught.

"Chloe," He said my name steadily. I could see the nervousness in his eyes…

_No. He could not being doing what I think he is…_

He ran a hand through his hair, looked away, then looked up at me.

"Will you marry me?"

Speechless.

I was speechless.

Frozen to the couch, blankly staring at him, who was staring at me.

Waiting for a response.

"_Will you marry me?"_

The question rang in my mind.

….

Finally, my senses slapped back.

And I pretty much tackled him, and I think I let out a squeal.

My lips fiercely met his, and I heard him laugh.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" I squealed without thinking.

Derek purposed. To _me!_

_I was engaged!_

For that sweet moment, everything disappeared. All the problems, all the worries were gone. It was just Derek and I, and nothing else mattered.

We were kissing when he pulled away.

"Wait," He said, a wide smile on his lips. He pulled something out of his jean pocket, and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust.

He was holding a ring.

I gaped at him. "How did you get-"

Derek's head turned, and I looked where he was.

My Aunt Lauren stood there, her hair all over the place, staring at us.

I didn't really know what to say. She looked to me, then him, then to the shiny ring in his fingers.

She raised her brows.

"Really?" She asked, disbelief clouding her face.

I swallowed. A hand flew to her chest.

"Oh my God," She shook her head, a giant smile taking over her face. I relaxed, and a laugh escaped my lips, surprising me.

"What's going on?" Simon rushed out from the hall way, like he was afraid someone was attacking. He paused when we came into view.

He took a deep breath, relieved.

"Well, it's about friggin time." He muttered, and smiled.

And in all the darkness, there was a light.

There was no doubt we had work in front of us. Possibly the worst battle ever.

But for the moment, in Derek's arms, I was happy, and safe.

**THE END**

***Sniff sniff* **

**Well, this is it for The Changing! Like I said before, you guys are the best ever! I can't believe I actually wrote a fanfic. This was all a big challenge for me a kind of "If I can do this, I can do anything," test. **

**You guys rock. I can't stop saying that enough! Thank you all so much!**

**All of you who were with me from the beginning, and all those who joined along! Even if you haven't commented, I thank you so much for reading! I remember when it seemed like it was impossible to write that first short chapter, now it comes second nature. **

**I can't believe it's over! **

**:')**


	29. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hi! :D**

**Well, I realized it was really unfair to end it like that, and that I still had a lot to do with the new characters, and Chase, and CHLOE'S ENGAGEMENT , and Sooooooooooooooooooo…..**

**There will be a sequal. **

**J**

**I'm not sure when it will be up, but I'm gunna take a couple weeks to re-charge my imagination, cuz The Changing took a lot out. **

**Anyway, **

**The sequal will not just be a little thing about the wedding, it **_**will**_** be a story, like this one, continuing almost right from where the Epilogue left off. **

**Not sure of the name yet, but you guys will find it when it comes out. **

**This one **_**might**_** end the whole DP, or, if I write too much, I might write a third ((but it would be really short))**

**So in a couple weeks, hopefully, it'll be up! :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!**


	30. AUTHORS NOTESORRY!

**Good new or bad first?**

**Right. Bad. **

**Alrighty, heres the bummer. **

**My laptop broke. With half of the first chapter of "The Rising" on it. I planned to post it this weekend, but we have to send it in to get fixed, and it wont be ready till at lest NEXT Sunday, August 1****st****, which is when, at latest, im going to post the sequel. I'm really sorry guys!**

**Good news, **

**When my laptop is fixed, I can probably post it that same night. So it will be combing soon!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and understanding!**


	31. SEQUEL IS NOW UP! THE RISING

The sequel's up! Name::: "The Rising."

Just a little notice, I will probably later change the rating to M. Because of the later material I have planned.

For now, it's T. I think. I don't remember.

ANYWAY,

So enjoy!


End file.
